They Thought They Were Dead
by DEMORE
Summary: This is my first Star Wars fic. The story begins before Han and Chewbacca meet Luke and Obi Wan and it goes from there. Alternate/Expanded Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**They Thought They Were Dead**

This is my first Star Wars fic. The story begins before Han and Chewbacca meet Luke and Obi Wan and it goes from there. I hope you like it.

This is for fun not profit.

**The first two chapters set the stage for the story. Things pick up in Chapter 3.**

Captain Han Solo is sitting in a dark booth of a dank cantina. His co-pilot, Chewbacca sits next to him. A tall handsome man with salt and pepper hair approaches his booth.

Han looks up at the man. "Captain Solo?" The man asks.

Han eyes him suspiciously. He recognizes the man but doesn't let him know. "What's your business?"

The man looks at Chewbacca and motions to the empty seat. Han gives a little wave.

The man sits down and whispers. "I am looking for a bounty hunter."

"Funny, I try to avoid them at all cost." Han answers.

"I am not in the habit of associating with such scum, but my situation is…" The man looks around the bar. "rather critical."

Han is still studying the man. "Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

"I would like to hire you to find a man on this planet. He should be…"

Han interrupts the man. "Look, I'm no bounty hunter."

"I am aware of that. If I wanted a real bounty hunter I would be at the table across the room." He motions to a table where a Rodian Han knew as Greedo was sitting.

Han nods and looks back to the man. "Not interested."

The man leans into Han. "Listen. I need to find this man. Lives may be at stake. I need his help."

Han looks at the man with a stone face. "Sorry. I'm a pilot not a detective."

The man sits back. "You're a mercenary. This usually means, if the price is right…"

Han gives the man a lopsided grin. "Well I guess even I have standards."

The man stands. "Very well. Good day Captain."

Chewbacca growls. _"__We__ could__ have __at__ least __tried.__"_

Han looks at him. "I've got enough problems with Jabba. The last thing I need to get tangled up with those crazy rebels."

Chewbacca looks down at Han. _"__How__ do __you __know __he __is__ a__ rebel?__"_

Han looks around the room. "I hear things."

Chewbacca gets up. _"__You __want __another __drink?__"_

Han is still looking around the room. "No. Keep your eyes open. Greedo keeps looking over here."

Chewbacca walks away and returns with an old man and a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

In the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon after the escape from the Death Star

Han removes his gloves and smiles. "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself."

Leia is sitting near Han. "That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the

only explanation for the ease of our escape."

Han looks at Leia. "Easy...you call that easy?"

Leia looks at Han. "They're tracking us!"

"Not this ship, sister."

Leia shakes her head. "At least the information in Artoo is still intact."

Han is curious. "What's so important? What's he carrying?"

Leia looks at Han. "The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that

when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!"

Han points to Leia. "It is for me, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution,

I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!"

Leia gets in Han's face. "You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you

love, then that's what you'll receive!"

She angrily turns, and as she starts out of the cockpit, passing Luke as he is coming in. "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything...or anyone."

Luke calls to her as she is walking away. "I care!"

Luke sits in the copilot seat. "So...what do you think of her?"

Han doesn't look at Luke. "I'm trying not to, kid!"

Luke looks sheepish. "Good."

Han smiles. "Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you

think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me...?"

"No!" Luke snaps.

Han smiles at Luke's jealousy and turns back to the controls. "Go ask Her Worship where we are going. We'll drop out of light speed when we are far enough away and renavigate for wherever it is she wants to be dropped off."

Luke stands and starts to leave but turns back to Han. "You could try to be a little nicer to her. She did just lose her planet and everyone she loves." With that Luke leaves.

Suddenly it occurs to Han. "Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan." Han thinks back to the man he met on Tatooine. "You may have not lost everyone Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Yavin 4 after the destruction of the Death Star and the Awards Ceremony.

Han is sitting in the Millennium Falcon's cockpit. Chewbacca is working a control panel behind him. Han sees Leia walking across the hanger going outside.

Han contemplates. "Should I tell her?"

Chewbacca turns to Han. _"__Yes.__"_

Han continues to look out into the hanger. "What if that wasn't him? What if it was him and he got back to Alderaan just before it blew? What if he is still on Tatooine looking for that guy? That guy. The old man. That's who he was looking for."

Chewbacca says, _"__That __was __him __and __I __doubt __he __got __off __planet __before __we __did. __He__ could __possibly __still __be __there.__"_

Han shakes his head and gets out of his chair.

There is a knock. "Han?" Luke calls.

Han yells back. "In here Kid."

Luke comes into the cockpit. "Are you going to the party?"

Han starts to look though some things. "Haven't really thought about it Kid."

Luke looks disappointed. "Have you seen Leia?"

Han throws around some parts. "In the hanger a few minutes ago. Probably looking for someone to boss around."

Luke looks at Han with a grin. "Come on, she's not that bad."

Han turns to Luke. "You're right she's worse."

Luke turns to leave. "Well I guess I'll try to find her."

Han puts his hands on his hips. "Shouldn't be hard just listen for a female yelling."

Luke shakes his head and leaves.

Chewbacca turns to Han. _"__You__ know __the __Princess __went __outside.__ She __looked __very __sad. __Maybe __you __should __go __give __her __the __good __news.__"_

Han starts to walk out of the cockpit. "Later, we have a lot of repairs."

Chewbacca puts his hand on Han's shoulder. _"__Repairs__ can __wait.__ Go __tell __her __now.__ She __is __in__ pain.__"_

Han scoffs and storms out of the cockpit. "Fine!"

Leia is sitting on a rock out in the jungle crying, far from prying eyes and ears. She hears some rustling behind her and jumps up spinning around blaster in hand.

"Hey Your Worship! Relax I didn't mean to scare you." Han walks up to Leia.

Leia looks to the ground. "I thought I was alone."

Han looks around. "You're in the jungle sweetheart, you're never alone."

Leia at Han. "Please leave."

Han sits on the rock. "I'll leave as soon as you listen to what I have to say."

Leia rolls her eyes. "Fine, say what you have to say then leave."

Han pats the rock. "Sit."

Leia crosses her arms over her chest. "I prefer standing."

Han shakes his head. "Fine. I just wanted to tell you…"

Han looks at Leia. Her eyes are red from crying. He feels his heart ache a little and he thinks to himself. "Sith! You're starting to care for this woman. Just tell her and get out of here while you still can."

Leia is getting impatient. "What?"

This snaps Han out of his thoughts. "Right before Chewie and me met up with the old man and the kid on Tatooine, we met a man who I believe was looking for the old man."

Leia nods. "And?"

Han looks her in the eye. "I believe he was your father."

Leia's eyes get big. "My father was on Tatooine?"

Han, "I'm pretty sure it was your father. He didn't tell me his name, but that is who I thought he was when I was talking to him. Chewie thinks it was him too."

Leia looks sternly at Han. "How did you know it was him?"

Han, "I do watch holo news and I've been to Alderaan. I'm telling you when he was trying to hire me. I thought he was Bail Organa."

Leia sits down next to Han. "What was he asking you to do?"

Han puts his elbows on his knees. "He wanted me to find someone for him."

Leia folds her hands in her lap. "Obi-Wan. You told him no? Why?"

Han give her a lopsided grin. "That's not what I do. I should have took him up on the offer, cuz thirty minutes later the old man found me."

Leia give a half smile and looks down. "Why are you telling me this?"

It dawns on Han that she doesn't get what he is saying. "We left Tatooine a couple of hours after I saw your father. As far as I know he was still looking for the old man. I'm saying that there is a good chance that your father is still alive."

Leia looks at Han with wide eyes full of tears. "You can't know that."

Han sighs. "I don't know that. All I know is that I met your father, then the old man and the kid and then we left for Alderaan. My ship is fast, and Alderaan was gone when we got there. He would have had to left immediately after talking to me. And why would he do that? I doubt he just gave up and went home because I turned him down."

Leia looks down again. "How do I find out?"

Han looks at her for a moment. For some reason he feels for this girl. "Oh Sith."

Leia looks up.

Han stands up. "I'm probably going to regret this. Me and Chewie will go back to Tatooine and look for him."

Leia smiles. "You will? Why?"

Han involuntarily smiles, but quickly recovers. "For the right price."

Leia's smile fades. "Is that what this is about? Is this some kind of scam? You tell me all of this so that we will give you some more money and then we never see you or my father again?"

Han looks surprised at the turn of this conversation. "No! I saw him!"

Leia slaps Han. "You are the most cruel, self-centered, son of a Sith… How dare you do this to me?"

Leia turns and storms off leaving Han scratching his head.

Leia storms through hanger mumbling curses at Han. She hears Luke call "Leia." She thinks to herself, "Not now Luke."

Luke is running toward Leia yelling. "Leia, Leia."

Leia stops and turns towards Luke.

Luke comes to a stop in front of Leia. "Leia, I've been looking for you. Are you going to the party?"

Leia looks around the hanger. "I suppose so."

She sees Han coming back into the hanger and glares at him.

Luke looks to see who she is glaring at. "Han wouldn't say if he was coming."

Leia is still glaring at Han. "I'm sure he thought he would be gone."

Luke turns back to Leia. "He's leaving?"

Leia looks at Luke. "I don't know and I don't care."

Luke gives her a knowing look. "What did he do now?"

Leia crosses her arms over chest. "He was trying to convince me that my father was alive and if I gave him money he would go find him. He was trying to scam the alliance out of more money in a cruel way. I knew he wasn't fond of me, but…" She looks down and gasps trying to hold back the tears. "I didn't think he hated me."

Luke puts his hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't hate you. Maybe he did see your father."

Leia shakes her head still looking down. "My father is gone with the rest of them."

She walks off and Luke looks to the Millennium Falcon. "Blast it, Han."

Han is looking out the window of the cockpit at Luke and Leia.

Chewbacca comes in just in time to see Leia walking off. _"__We __should__ still __go. __He__ may __still __be __there.__"_

Han rolls his eyes. "Why? Why would I go out of my way and put my neck on the line to help her?"

Chewbacca stands behind Han. _"__She__'__s __lost __her __planet. __You __know __what __they __probably __did __to __her __on __that __battle __station. __She __needs __her __father.__"_

Han looks down. "She doesn't want my help anyway. She thinks I'm some sort of scam artist."

Chewbacca walks out of the cockpit. _"__Maybe __you __shouldn__'__t __have __asked __for __money.__"_

Han shifts in his chair.

"Han?" Luke says from the doorway.

Han turns his head to glance at Luke. "What is it Kid?"

Luke sits down in Chewie's chair. "I just talked to Leia…"

Han gets up. "Good for you." Han leaves to cockpit.

Luke follows Han. "Han, she's really upset."

Han goes into his cabin and turns around facing Luke. "Not my problem Kid." With that his door closes and locks.

Luke shakes his head and leaves.

Han sits on his bed. "I don't need this. I've got to get out of here, now!"

Chewbacca bangs on Han's door. _"__You __awake?__"_

Han opens the door. "How many more repairs do we need to make?"

Chewbacca looks down on his friend. _"__We __should__ be __good.__ I __finished__ the __major __ones __while __you __were __talking __to __Leia __and __sulking __in __the __cockpit __and __your __cabin.__"_

Han rolls his eyes. "We're leaving."

Han walks off and Chewbacca calls after him. "To find the Princess' father?"

Han turns back to Chewbacca. "No. It's time we leave for good. We'll figure out a way to pay off Jabba and see if we can't pick up another job. I'm going to get clearance to leave."

Chewbacca shakes his head.

A few hours later Luke looks up as he hears the Falcon roar to life. "He's really leaving? Without even saying good-bye?"

The Falcon lifts off and within moments it is gone. Luke looks around the hanger and sees Leia watching the spot where the Falcon once was. He walks over to Leia. "He didn't even say good-bye."

Leia looks at Luke and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Falcon lands on Tatooine near a deserted farm. "I'm taking big chance coming here. Thanks to the son of a Sith 'Redbeard,' I don't have anything to give Jabba if we are caught here." The ramp lowers and Han and Chewbacca exit. "Lock up the ship. I'm going to go check this place out."

Han walks up to the domed home. He sees two charred bodies lying on the ground partially covered with sand. "Looks like you two pissed of some Imps." He looks around and walks over to a ledge and looks down into a courtyard. He then looks around and finds a door. He walks over to the door and enters the residence with his blaster drawn.

Han walks around the home. It looks like there was a struggle. No, the place is ransacked. "The Imps were definitely looking for something."

Chewbacca comes up behind him. _"__I__ locked __the __ship. __Are __we __staying __here __tonight?__"_

Han is still looking around the place. "Yeah, we'll go out in the morning."

They hear a noise and Han motions for Chewbacca to go to the other side of the room.

"Captain Solo?" They turn with their blasters aimed at the sound of the voice.

Han slightly lowers his blaster when he sees the face to whom the voice belongs. He has scratches on his face and his clothes are torn and dirty. "Bail Organa."

Bail steps a few steps closer. "You know my name."

Han lifts his blaster again. "That's close enough until I check you for weapons."

Bail opens his robes. "I'll save you the trouble."

Bail removes an assortment of weapons from all over his body. "That's everything."

Han laughs. "I thought Alderaanians were peaceful. No weapons on planet. At least that is what the authorities there always tried to drill into me."

Bail grins. "That only worked on Alderaan. The rest of the galaxy is a rough place. One must be able to defend oneself."

Han nods. "What are you doing here?"

Bail picks up an overturned chair and sits down in it. "You mean 'What am I doing alive'?"

Han and Chewbacca pick up their chairs and sit down. "No. I knew you were still alive. I mean what are you doing here?"

Bail looks Han in the eyes. "I am still looking for my friend."

Han plays dumb and looks around. "Did he live here?"

Bail looks around. "No. Friends of his did." He looks down. "I guess you saw them outside."

Han nods. "Friends of yours?"

Bail looks at Han again. "I never met them."

Han clears his throat. "Your friend, Ben Kenobi, is dead."

Bail's eyes get big. "How do you know his name and better yet, how do you know he is dead?"

Han folds his hand and puts them on the table. "I met him shortly after you. He hired me to take him, this kid and two droids to Alderaan. When we got to Alderaan it was gone." Han paused and looked at Bail. There was pain in his eyes. "A space station, a huge space station, locked us in a tractor beam and pulled us in. We hid and made the Imps think that the ship was vacant. We managed to get into a control center and Kenobi went off to turn off the tractor beam. The next time we saw him he was fighting Vader. We saw Vader strike him down."

Bail looks at Han stone faced.

Chewbacca, "_Tell__him.__"_

Han turns to Chewbacca. "I'm getting to that."

Bail, "There's more?"

Han turns back to Bail. "Yeah. Your daughter."

Bail sits up straight. "Leia? Is she alive?"

Han nods. "Yes.'

Bail puts his hands to his face. "I feared she was on Alderaan or was one of Vader's prisoners and... Where is she?"

Han, "Last I saw of her she was with the Rebs on Yavin 4. That was three weeks ago."

Bail, "At least she is with friends. How did she get there?"

Han moves around in his chair. "While we were waiting for the old man to unlock the tractor beam, Chewie, me and the Kid found out that she was being held as prisoner. The Kid offered me a big reward if I helped him rescue her. So we rescued her, got off the battle station and went to Yavin."

Bail looks angrily at Han. "You went straight to Yavin? What if they were tracking you? They will do to Yavin what they did to Alderaan."

Han raises his hand trying to calm Bail down. "Hold on. They did track us to Yavin. Your daughter knew they would. When the Death Star showed up me and Luke destroyed it."

Bail raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Han held his head up. "Yeah. I got Vader off Luke's ass while he made the kill shot."

Bail folded his hands and lowered his head. "So the Death Star has been destroyed."

Han nods. "Yeah. It's gone."

Bail looks at Han. "So what are you doing here?"

Han sits back in his chair. "I have some debts to pay off."

Bail looks at Han with a bit of disgust. "Using the reward for saving my daughter to save your hide?"

Han looks directly at Bail. "Hutts aren't very forgiving."

There is a long period of silence.

Bail breaks the silence. "Feel free to stay the night. I have been sleeping in there." Bail motions to a room. "You two can sleep in Luke's room." He points to another room.

Han nods.

Bail looks at Han. "Why did you do that?"

Han looks innocent. "What's that?"

Bail grins. "You came here to find me, but you are acting like this is all by chance."

Han looks down.

"See you two in the morning." Bail leaves for his room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Chewbacca is outside working on the Falcon. He hears something then sees several Imperial speeders coming toward him. He picks up his com link. _"__We__'__ve __got __company. __We __need __to __get __out __of __here.__"_

Han looks to Bail. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Han picks up a box and he and Bail run out the door and into the Falcon.

Han runs to the cockpit where Chewbacca is already prepared to leave. "Let's get out of here."

The Imperials outside begin firing on them. Bail looks outside. "We had better get out of here now!"

Han looks at Bail sharply.

Right then the Falcon begins to receive heavy fire. They lift off and immediately begin to be chased.

Han starts fumbling over the controls as they leave Tatooine's atmosphere and enter space. As soon as they leave the atmosphere they find a Star Destroyer staring them in the face. "Sith!"

Han hits some more controls. He looks at Bail. "Strap in. This could get hairy."

Bail straps in and grabs onto the back of Han's chair.

Han makes a hard right and spins. "Chewie set the coordinates for Yavin."

Han continues eluding the fire of the Tie fighters and the Star Destroyer. Bail is impressed by Han's piloting skills and starts formulating a plan to keep Han with the Rebellion.

Chewbacca, "_Coordinates __are __set_."

Han grabs the controls and the stars streak in front of them and they are gone.

Han sits back in his seat. He looks to Bail. "The Imps know about the base on Yavin. There's a good chance everyone will be gone when we get back. You wouldn't happen to know where they'll go next."

Bail contemplates. "There was some talk, but nothing set in stone. It may take some time, but I am sure I could eventually get in contact with someone in High Command."

Han gets out of his seat. "Let's hope they're still there." Han leaves the cockpit.

Bail watches Han leave then looks at Chewbacca. "Life debt?"

Chewbacca nods.

Bail puts his hand to his mouth. "What did he do?"

Chewbacca looks at the man? _"__You __understand?__"_

Bail nods. "I've spent some time on Kashyyyk. I have many friends there. And I know a Wookiee life debt is serious. This makes me wonder what he did to earn it."

Chewbacca, _"__I __was __an __Imperial __slave. __He __saved __and __freed __me. __I __owe __him __my __life.__"_

Bail, "Tell me about Captain Solo."

Chewbacca, _"__I __can__'__t __tell __you __much. __He __is __a__ very __private __person.__"_

Bail, "Of course. I wouldn't want you to betray your friend. I just want to know… If I could convince him to join the alliance, would he be loyal? Is he someone we could count on?"

Chewbacca, _"__If __he __makes __a__ promise,__ he__ will__ do__ all__ he __can __to __keep __it. __He __has __no __love __for __the __Empire, __but __he__ also__ has__ no__ love__ for__ authority.__The__ chances__ of__ him__ officially__ joining__ the __Alliance __are __slim.__He __will __want __his __freedom.__"_

Bail, "Did he used to be in the military?"

Chewbacca looks at him.

Bail, "The blood stripes."

Chewbacca nods. "_Court-martialed__ and__ dishonorably __discharged, __for __freeing__ me.__"_

Bail gets up. "Thank you for the insight."

Chewbacca, "_Ask__ him __about __the __Princess.__"_

Bail, "What?"

Chewbacca laughs.

Bail, "Is Captain Solo interested in my daughter?"

Chewbacca, "_They __don__'__t __get __along __too __well.__"_

Bail laughs. "I can imagine."

Bail turns to leave and stops. "Oh, and there's no reason to tell Captain Solo that I can understand Shyriiwook."

Chewbacca, "_I __will __not __tell __him__ unless __he __asks.__"_

Bail leaves the cockpit. He finds Han in the main hold working on something.

Han looks up to Bail. "Could you hand me that hydrospanner?"

Bail hands Han the tool. "I need to ask you about Leia."

Han is looking down messing with something he doesn't say anything.

Bail lets out a sigh. "You said she was being held prisoner."

Han continues to work. "Yeah."

Bail, "Is she okay?"

Han looks up briefly. "She's fine. As soon as The Kid got her out of her cell she started bossing me around, she took The Kid's blaster, ordered me, The Kid and Chewie into a garbage chute and called Chewie a walking carpet. I would say she was fine."

Bail laughs. "That's my Lelila."

Han shakes his head and continues to work.

Bail ceases his laughter. "Captain Solo, Han."

This causes Han to look at Bail.

Bail, "I see you have the Corellian Bloodstripe. At some point you were in the military. Was it Corellian or Imperial?"

Han shakes his head. "Imperial."

Bail nods. "Officer?"

Han looks back down. "Lieutenant."

Bail looks down at Han. "So you know what they do to prisoners. Especially females."

Han looks back up. "She seemed fine. Sad, but fine." Han shakes his head again and looks back down to his work.

Bail, "She didn't tell you anything?"

Han continues to work. "I'm not one of Her Worship's favorite people. When I told her you might still be alive, she called me a Scam Artist and slapped me."

Bail grins.

Han, "The reward for saving your daughter was stolen by pirates."

Bail nods.

Han looks up again. "Feel free to anything in the kitchen. Chewie will show you where you can bunk."

Bail, "Thank you." He turns and walks away thinking to himself, "Her Worship? He is interested in Leia."


	6. Chapter 6

The Falcon descends on Yavin 4 having received permission to land coming to a halt in the hanger.

Leia is coming out of a meeting room. Luke is waiting outside for her. "Leia!"

Leia turns to see Luke. "Hi."

Luke smiles. "Han is back."

Leia, "What did he blow all of his money?"

Luke grins. "I haven't seen him yet. He and Chewie are still on the Falcon."

"Princess." Leia turns to see General Dodonna. "Leia, may I see you in my office?"

Leia turns to Luke. "I'll see you later."

Leia follows Dodonna into his office.

As soon as they enter his office, Dodonna reaches to close the door.

Leia turns to him. "What is wrong?"

Dodonna, "Leia, have a seat."

Leia sits.

Dodonna sits on the corner of his desk. "I don't know if you are heard or not, but Captain Solo has returned."

Leia glances at the door. "Luke just told me. Why is he back? Looking for more money?"

Dodonna grins. "He brought back something with him. He didn't mention anything about money."

Leia, "What did he bring back?"

Dodonna smiles. "Not what, who."

Leia looks at Dodonna with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're not joking."

Dodonna stands and opens a door. In the doorway stands Bail Organa.

Leia stands and runs into her father's arms. "Daddy. Oh, I thought I would never see you again."

Bail pulls back from Leia. "Lelila, my Lelila."

They embrace again and General Dodonna leaves them alone.


	7. Chapter 7

On the Falcon. Han is sitting having ale when Luke walks in. "Han!"

Han looks up. "Hey Kid."

Luke sits down next to Han. "Glad you're back. Where did you go?"

Han didn't look at Luke. "I had some stuff to take care of."

Luke looks at Han. "Leia is still sad. I wish I could do something to help her. What did you do to her before you left?"

Han looks at Luke. "I didn't do anything to her. Is that what she told you?"

Luke looks down. "You left without even saying good-bye. I didn't think you would ever come back."

Han smiles. "Yeah. Well something keeps drawing me back."

Luke smiles. "May be it's the Force."

Han gets up. "Yeah right Kid." He walks into the kitchen. "You want a drink Kid?"

Luke turns to Han. "No thank you. I have to go. I just wanted to tell you how glad I am that you're back and that I am leaving on a mission."

Han pokes his head out the door. "A mission, huh? What kind of half-baked scheme have they got you into?"

Luke, "Well, I really can't get into details."

Han, "Right."

Han walks into his cabin and grabs a box. He comes back out and hands the box to Luke. "Here. I came across this while I was gone."

Luke looks through the box. "This is mine. Where did you get this?"

Han "I found myself out by your old home. Thought you might want some things."

Luke looks at Han almost in tears. "Thank you."

Han walks over to Luke and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You be careful."

Luke nods. "Well I best be going."

Han goes back into the kitchen. "See ya Kid."

Han comes back into the hold and sits back down to drink his second ale.

"Captain?" A female voice come from outside the Falcon's ramp.

Han rolls his eyes. "In here Your Worship."

Leia comes in with her head bowed. "I…I just wanted to thank you for going to get my father. I am sorry I doubted you before."

Han studies her for a moment. "Yeah well call it an attack of conscience."

Leia looks at Han. "The Alliance will be happy to give you a reward for bringing my father back from…"

Han finishes her sentence. "from the dead?"

Leia bows her head.

Han sits up straight. "No reward necessary."

Leia looks at Han in shock. "You don't want money?"

Han, "No. I could use some help though."

Leia puts a hand on her hip. "What kind of help?"

Han gives a lopsided grin. "It just so happens that right after I left here, I was pulled out of hyperspace and robbed by a pirate named Crimson Jack. He took the credits I was going to use to pay off Jabba. I really could use some help getting them back."

Leia is glaring at Han with her arms folded across her chest. "You no good half-witted, nerf brain. An attack of conscience my foot…"

Bail walks up the ramp hearing his daughter screaming. He clears his throat. "Is there a problem?"

Han and Leia look at Bail.

Han looks back at Leia. "No. No problem. I try to do something nice and Her High and Mightiness treats me like…"

Leia tells her father. "He didn't bring you here out of the goodness of his heart. He brought you here so that we would help him get back his reward money that he foolishly lost."

Bail looks at Han. "Leia. It's the least we could do."

Leia looks at her father in shock. "What? You've agreed to this?"

Bail looks at Han. "Captain Solo told me what happened. I thought it only right; after all he has done for us, to help him."

Leia looks at Han exasperated. "I don't believe this."

Han stands and gets in Leia's face. "Look Your Worship, if that's the way you feel about it, forget it. I don't want or need your help."

Bail steps closer to Han and Leia who are standing inches apart shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. "Let's calm down here."

He looks at Leia. "Leia."

Leia looks at her father and backs away until she is sitting in a chair.

He looks at Han. "Captain Solo."

Han looks at Bail and flashes a lopsided grin. Han turns and returns to his seat.

Bail stands between Han and Leia and fold his hands. "We will help you Captain. I am going to recommend that Leia go with you."

Leia and Han both sit on the edge of their seats looking at Bail. "What?" They both say at the same time.

Bail looks at Leia. "He saved you from death on the Death Star. You owe him this."

Leia looks down.

Bail looks at Han. "You can accept this help or none at all."

Leia looks at Han. "Great."

Han looks at Leia. "Yeah. Great."

Bail looks at Leia. "It is decided then."

Bail then looks at Han. "I trust you will be able to find this pirate and be back in a safe and timely manner."

Han nods.

Bail and Leia leave the Falcon with Leia giving Han a death glare.


	8. Chapter 8

**The premise of the next two chapters was taken from an account described at Wookiepedia involving a pirate named Crimson Jack.**

It is a week later at Han still hasn't figured out where to begin looking for Crimson Jack. He scratches his head. "I don't know Chewie."

Chewbacca, "_Maybe __we __should __let __it __go.__"_

Han looks up. "No! He stole from me. He's not going to get away with it. We've got to get out of here anyway."

"Captain Solo!" He hears Leia call.

Han rolls his eyes. "Great. Come on up."

Leia comes in. She looks very worried.

Han sees something's wrong. "What's going on?"

Leia sits down. "It's Luke. We've lost all contact with him. Command is starting to talk about giving him up as lost."

Han stands up. "No! Where was he going?"

Leia sits there.

Han puts his hands on his hips. "Come on. How am I going to find him if I don't know where to start looking?"

Leia looks at Han. "There won't be a reward."

Han gets in Leia's face. "Listen sister, Luke is my friend. I'm not interested in a reward. I just want to find my friend."

Leia nods. "The last communication we received was from Drexel."

Han is still standing close to Leia. Too close for Leia's comfort. "Drexel? Who's bright idea was it to send Luke to Drexel?"

In a soft voice Leia told Han, "He wasn't sent to Drexel. It doesn't matter who sent him. He's there and we need to save him."

Han steps back. 'You? You sent him? Do you know the kind of things that go on there?"

Leia hangs her head.

Han turns his head. "Chewie!"

Chewbacca comes out of the kitchen. "_What?__"_

Han looks back at Leia. "Luke is missing. Get the ship ready. We have to go find him."

Leia steps back from Han. "I will go make sure you have clearance and see if I can get you some supplies." She turns and leaves.

Han looks at Chewbacca. "I have a bad feeling about this."

An hour later Leia returns to the Falcon carrying a bag.

Han walks into the main hold as sees her. "No!"

Just then Bail walks in. "Leia, what do you think you are doing?"

Leia looks at Bail. "I'm going with Captain Solo to find Luke."

Bail puts his hand on Leia's arm. "You mustn't. This is too dangerous."

Leia pulls her arm out of Bail's grasp. "Too dangerous? And being sent on a mission where I was captured and held prisoner by Vader wasn't dangerous?"

Bail, "Leia…"

Leia puts her hand up. "No! You sent me on that mission and it was okay. I want to go and rescue a friend that is in trouble because of something I did and it's not okay? You convinced me to okay Luke's mission. I should have insisted on someone with more experience, but I didn't. Now I have to make it right."

Leia looks at Bail and then to Han. "I will be going on this rescue."

Han looks at Bail. "Fine! Whatever! Let's get going."

Han stomps off to the cockpit.

Leia looks at her father who is looking very sad. "I don't blame you. I just want you to let me make this right."

Bail walks over to Leia and hugs her. "You be safe. Stick with Captain Solo and Chewbacca."

Leia breaks the hug. "I am capable of taking care of myself."

Bail puts his hand to Leia's cheek. "I know, but it is safer in numbers and I take it that Captain Solo is very competent where self-preservation is concerned."

Leia laughs. "I'll go and make sure the supplies have been loaded."

Bail watches Leia leave then heads to the cockpit.

"Solo." Bail enters the cockpit.

Han is fiddling with some switches. "Yeah?"

Bail stands there. "You and the Wookiee watch out for my daughter."

Han turns to Bail. "Yeah, well as long as she doesn't do anything crazy or get in the way. Besides, I think Chewie has taken a liking to her. I think the whole 'walking carpet' remark impressed him."

Bail puts his hand on Han's shoulder. "You would be surprised at what my daughter can do. If you would give her a chance, she might even amaze you."

Han stands there with an uncertain look on his face.

Bail turns to the door and then turns to face Han again. "I think the Wookiee is not the only one taking a liking to my daughter."

Han's eyes get big and he looks as though he is going to protest.

Before Han can say anything Bail adds. "You watch yourself with her. She is all I have left, which means I have nothing to lose."

Han is standing with his mouth open and Bail turns and leaves.

Han closes his mouth and shakes his head. "At least I know where she gets it."

He sits down in his chair and begins preflight preparations.

Bail walks down the Falcon's ramp to find Leia and Chewbacca watching workers load the Falcon with supplies.

Bail turns to Chewbacca. "Take care on my Lelila."

Chewbacca nods.

Bail turns to Leia and then back to Chewbacca. "And make sure Captain Solo minds his manners."

Chewbacca, _"__He__ doesn__'__t __have __any, __but __I__ will __make __sure __he __doesn__'__t __get __out __of __line.__"_

Leia tells her father. "I can handle Captain Solo."

Bail turns back to Leia. "I am sure you can."

Bail hugs Leia. "You be careful. Don't take any unnecessary chances."

Leia nods. "I'll miss you."

Bail, "I'll miss you too."

Bail gives Leia a kiss on the forehead. "You had better get going."

Leia and Chewbacca walk up the ramp and the ramp closes behind them.

Soon after, the Falcon lifts off and is gone leaving Bail alone.

An hour after the Falcon makes hyperspace Han gets up and walks to the hold.

He finds Leia sitting at the table. "It's a day and a half to Drexel. Best go ahead as settle in. Want some Kaffe?"

Leia nods. "I'll just sleep here."

Han shrugs. "Suit yourself." Han goes into the kitchen and comes back with two mugs.

He hands one to Leia.

She accepts with a quiet "Thank you."

Han turns and goes back to the cockpit.

A few hours later Han returns to find Leia in a restless sleep. She is moaning like she is in pain.

Han watches her for a few moments, and then she becomes violent.

Han cautiously walks over to her and shakes her. "Leia. Leia!"

Leia opens her eyes. She looks terrified.

Han, "Leia. You were having a nightmare."

Leia quickly puts her hands to he face and rubs her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Han backs away from her. "It's okay. I was about to make me and Chewie something to eat. You hungry?"

Leia shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

Han nods and walks into the kitchen. As soon as he enters there is thud and the ship comes to and immediate halt throwing Han and Leia to the floor.

Leia struggles to get up. "What was that?"

Han throws out a few curses then tells Leia. "We've dropped out of hyperspace."

He hears the familiar sound that comes with a tractor beam. "Get ready, we are probably going to be boarded."

Leia's eyes get big. "You can't be serious."

Han gets up. "Afraid so Sweetheart."

Leia gets up. "Who do you think it is?"

Han looks around. "If we're lucky, it's just some local patrol."

Leia takes a deep breath. "If we're not?"

Han looks at Leia. "Pirates or Imperials."

Leia sighs. "Great"

Leia and Han walk to the cockpit to see who has stopped them.

As soon as Han enters the cockpit. "Sith"

Leia looks at the ship. "Who?"

Han, "Redbeard"

Leia looks at Han. "Who?"

Han looks at Leia "Crimson Jack. The guy who…"

Leia, "stole your money."

Han nods looking at the ship. "Me and Chewie barely made it out alive last time."

Han looks at Leia. "I think we're in big trouble here. I have nothing to offer him. With nothing to negotiate with, there is no reason for him to keep us alive."

Leia lowers her head. "You have me."

Han, "No!"

Chewbacca, _"__No!__"_

Han, "Chewie and me will be killed right away. But you. He will torture you until you give him information that he can sell to the Imps. Then, if you are lucky, he will kill you."

Leia, "I've been tortured by the best. I watched my planet be blown into nothing more than an asteroid field. If I can withstand Vader, I can withstand anything."

Han, "There are a lot of men on that ship. Can you withstand that?"

Chewbacca, "_Han.__"_

Han looks at Chewbacca. "No she needs to know exactly what she's getting herself into."

Leia looks down and whispers. "There were a lot of men on the Death Star."

Han looks at Leia with sadness.

Leia, "You have a better idea?"

Han, "Yeah. I think our best bet is to blast everything. As soon as the Falcon enters the hanger, we blast everything in sight. We probably won't last very long, but at least we'll go down fighting."

Leia, "I think we would stand a better chance trying to negotiate something."

Han turns to Chewbacca. "What do you think?"

Chewbacca, "_We__'__re_ _dead __either __way.__ Let__ the__ Princess__ do __her __negotiating __thing.__"_

Leia looks at Chewbacca. "What did he say?"

Han, "He likes your plan better."

Leia smiles at Chewbacca.

Han, "But he thinks we're dead either way."

Leia, "Let me do the talking. And whatever they do to me act like you don't care. Just act… Just act like yourself."

Han nods he is hurt, but he doesn't let it show. "We'll follow your lead."


	9. Chapter 9

The Falcon lands with a thud. Han presses the controls to lower the ramp.

Leia looks to Han and Chewbacca. "Keep your hands where they can see them. Don't give them any reason to start shooting."

Han nods and the three walk down the ramp.

Crimson Jack greets them. "Solo. So good to have you back."

The crowd around him erupts in laughter.

Jack sees Leia. "Well now. Who do we have here?"

Leia steps in front of Han. "Leia."

Jack, "Leia. Now what are you doing with someone like Solo?"

Leia smiles. "I chartered a flight with Captain Solo. He assured me that he would get me to my destination without any interruptions. I may have to prorate his fee."

Jack laughs. "Well, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Solo and I have a little business to do and then you can be on your way."

Leia smiles at Jack. "Thank you. It is nice to finally be around someone with some manners."

Jack motions to some of his men. The men quickly enter the Falcon and start rummaging through its contents.

Han is keeping quite, but it is plane for all to see that he is about to explode at the noises coming form his beloved ship.

A few moments later the men come out of the Falcon. "Nothing here."

Jack looks at Han. "Nothing? What have you been doing since our last meeting?"

Han, "I've had a run of bad luck."

Jack looks at Leia. "I am sorry Leia, but it seems that Solo has nothing for me. I'm afraid I am going to have to hold him until I can figure out what should become of him."

Leia looks at Jack. "If you do that I will be very late to my meetings."

Jack, "My apologies. Take them away!"

Several men aim blasters at the three. "Move!"

Jack turns to the man to his left. "Find out who she is. She looks familiar. She may be of some use to us."

The man nods and walks off.

Han, Leia and Chewbacca are in their cell.

Han looks at Leia. "They are probably trying to figure out who you are."

Leia gives a slight nod and sits down on the makeshift cot.

Hours later the door to the cell slides open. Jack appears before them with men behind him. "Strip her."

Han fights the urge to defend Leia as she back peddles to the wall. The men strip her and turn her facing the wall.

Jack walks up and examines a tattoo on her back. "Princess Leia Organa."

Jack smiles. "We have some talking to do. Get dressed."

Jack looks to his men. "Bring her to my office."

Jack leaves and Leia quickly dresses.

One of the men pokes Leia with his blaster. "Let's go."

Leia leaves with the group of men and Han slumps down to the floor. "Shouldn't have let them do that to her."

Chewbacca, _"__You __had __no __choice.__"_

Han, "I still feel bad."

The door opens and Leia is shoved through.

Jack, "Princess, please have a seat."

Leia sits and Jack smiles at her. "I am prepared to escort you to your destination."

Leia looks at the man. "Thank you."

Jack holds up his hand. "Not so fast. First I want information."

Leia looks puzzled. "Information? What kind of information?"

Jack grins. "Don't play coy with me Princess. I know who you are and that you are in deep with the Rebels."

Leia sits staring at the pirate.

Jack comes closer to Leia. "I want to know the whereabouts of the Rebel base. I want lists of planets that are a part of your alliance. I want this information now."

Leia sits stone-faced.

Jack walks over to his com link. "Bring Solo and the Wookiee to the hanger."

Leia still does not move.

Jack takes out his blaster. "Get up."

Leia gets up and Jack opens the door. "After you."

When Leia and Jack arrive in the hanger Han and Chewbacca are on their knees.

Jack turns to Leia. "You are about to see a demonstration of what is in store for you if you continue to remain silent." He looks at his men. "Light them up."

Han, "Wait! Jack I can tell you things."

Jack smiles and looks at Leia. "She will talk. It may take a while, but before I am through with her, she will beg to tell me what I want to know."

Without warning Leia grabs Jack's blaster and starts shooting. With the distraction Han and Chewbacca manage to overtake two of the men securing their own blasters. In the chaos Crimson Jack is left out in the open alone. Han sees the opportunity and manages to get close enough to point his blaster at Jack's temple. "Tell them to hold their fire and drop their weapons."

Jack, "Hold your fire and drop your weapons!"

With that command the men stop shooting. Seeing their leader with a blaster to his head, they drop their weapons.

Jack, "What now Solo? Just how do you plan on getting out of this?"

Han, "Well, if you had talked to me earlier we could have avoided all of this."

Jack, "Say what you want to say, Solo."

Han, "Well, like I told you earlier I've been having some bad luck lately. I've been looking for you for over a week. I was hoping to work out a deal to work for you."

Jack, "You have, have you?

Han, "Yeah, and she and the information I've picked up here and there were going to be my first job for you."

Jack, "Okay. What kind of information do you have?"

Han, "I've got your promise, you and me, we can work together?"

Jack, "If your information is good."

Han, "I happen to know of a Rebel stash in the Drexel System. I was looking for you because, well you know how hairy the Drexel System can be, there is no way that me and Chewie could handle that on out own. I am sure once there we can negotiate a nice price for the Princess' safe return."

Jack, "Do you know who to contact for the ransom?"

Han, "Yeah."

Jack, "I need a name."

Han, "Come on I can't give you everything."

Jack, "The name Solo or no deal."

Han pretends to contemplate. "Skywalker."

Leia, "How did you get this information?"

Han shoots the floor next to Leia. "Shut up."

Jack, "Easy Solo. We need her alive."

Han looks at Jack and holds out his hand. "We have a deal?"

Jack shakes Han's hand. "We have a deal."

Jack turns to his men. "Take her to her cell."

He then looks to Han. "Make accommodations for Solo and the Wookiee. Solo."

Han looks at Jack. "You will be watched. Don't do anything stupid."

Han and Chewbacca were lounging in their quarters when their door slid open.

Jack stepped in. "Solo, we have a slight problem."

Han, "What's that?"

Jack looks a little embarrassed. "It seems the Drexel System is not in our navigation computer. It would be in your best interest if you knew the way."

Han, "Drexel is not a popular place. Many navigation computers contain no data on it. I can find it. I will get us there in."

Jack, "Let's go."

Han and Chewbacca leave with Jack.

The three enter the ships bridge.

Han looks around. "Chewie is going to have to tap into the computer."

Jack looks at Chewbacca suspiciously. He turns to the men at his right. "Watch the Wookiee. If he touches anything other than the navigational system, shoot him."

He turns to Han. "You had better not be playing me Solo."

With that Jack leaves the bridge and Han and Chewbacca get to work. While the guards were distracted in conversation, Chewbacca manages to delete the ship's star charts, as he and Han had planned to give them the upper hand. Before long they were off to the Drexel System.

After two days, the ship arrived in the Drexel system above the only world in the system.

Jack comes to the bridge and looks at the world. It was covered in water and appeared to be uninhabited. Jack pulls his weapon on Han. "There is nothing here. You've been playing with me Solo."

Han looks at the world. "This is where the Princess comes in. She will know what to do."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "She had better, Solo."

Jack presses a button. "Bring the Princess to the bridge."

Han sits down with a smug grin on his face.

A few moments later Leia comes into the bridge with a guard holding each arm.

Leia sees that they are at Drexel and she looks to Han for some sort of clue as to what's going on.

Jack looks at Leia. "Princess…"

Suddenly the ship begins to shake.

Jack looks at Han. "What's going on?"

One of Jack's men shouts out. "Tractor beam. They're trying to pull us to the surface."

Jack runs out the door and starts shouting orders. All of the other men in the bridge are scrambling about. Han motions to the door and He, Leia and Chewbacca quickly exit.

The three make it through the passageways to the hanger unnoticed. When they reach the hanger they see men all around. Chewbacca walks up behind one of them and strikes him down with his massive paw. He takes the man's rifle and shoots another man. Han takes his rifle and blaster. He hands the blaster to Leia and the three shoot their way to the Falcon. To ensure that Jack's men would not be able to chase them, Han blasts the controls of star fighters along the way.

The three make it to the Falcon where they quickly take off.

Leia is sitting behind Han. "You know that tractor beam is going to bring us to the surface."

Han, "Well we have to get down there anyway to rescue Luke."

As they land, there is a full scale battle going on between the two clans of the planet. The _Falcon_ comes under fire. Luke, who is on planet, sees the Falcon under fire and destroys the gun firing upon the Falcon. The Falcon sets down and Luke comes running up to it R2 following close behind.

Han lowers the ramp to find Luke and R2 standing there. "We've got to get out of here."

Han, with blaster in hand. "We can't go anywhere Kid. Not with that tractor beam still in operation."

Luke, "I know where the controls are."

Han rushes back into the Falcon to get some explosives and a blaster for Luke. He runs back down the ramp and looks at Chewbacca and Leia. "You two stay here. Make sure the Falcon is ready to go when we get back."

Han and Luke run into the closest door. Luke is running ahead of Han showing him the way. Finally they reach a door.

Luke stops running and turns to Han. "There are probably five guys in there."

Han looks at Luke. "Okay. Ready?"

Luke nods and Han hits the door panel. The door slides open and the duo starts blasting.

After a few moments, the men inside are all dead. Han takes the explosives and puts them into place.

He turns to Luke. "Quick, let's get out of here."

Han and Luke once again run through the passageways out the door and to the Falcon.

As soon as Han and Luke start up the Falcon's ramp Han yells to Chewbacca. "Move away from the ship!"

The Falcon lifts off right before the explosives detonate.

Han finally makes his way to the cockpit and sits down in his chair. "We've got to get out of here fast."

As soon as the Falcon reaches space, they are once again under fire. During the fight, the Falcon is damaged.

Han gets up and runs into the hold. Luke runs after him.

Han looks at Luke. "Plug the droid in and get him to run a diagnostic."

Crimson Jack sees that the Falcon is damaged and contacts Han. "Solo."

Leia hits the com control. "Han, get up here."

Han runs into the cockpit and hears Jack. "Solo, answer me."

Han presses the button. "I'm here."

Jack, "Your ship is damaged. You're not going anywhere. You can either surrender or I can have my fighters take pot shots at you until you are space dust."

Han sits back in his seat and looks at Leia. "If we go in there he is going to kill us."

Leia, "If we say out here he is going to kill us."

Jack comes back on the com. "Sith Solo, what did you do?"

Leia looks at Han. Han shrugs.

Jack, "You erased my navicomputer charts."

Leia looks surprised and slowly begins to smile. "Not bad."

Han smiles and presses the com button. "I can restore your charts, but first you will give me the parts I need to repair the Falcon."

There is a long silence.

Finally the com comes back to life. "You have a deal."

Han smiles and begins to maneuver the Falcon into Jack's ship's hanger.

The Falcon lands and the ramp lowers. Han steps out and comes face to face with Jack. Han hands Jack a list of the parts he needs. Jack turns it over to one of his men.

Han looks at Jack. "As soon as our repairs are made, we'll restore your charts."

Jack looks at Han as though he could rip him in half. He turns and walks away.

Moments later, a hover craft arrives with the parts Han ordered.

Han looks at Chewbacca. "Only do what needs to be done. We can take care of the rest later."

Four hours later, Han declares the Falcon repaired.

He goes to the cockpit and pushes the com button. "We are all through here."

Jack, "Come to the bridge. Oh, and Solo. Bring the Princess."

Han looks at Leia. "There is no way."

Han and Leia look at each other.

Luke watches them.

Leia, "Han, it's our only way out."

Han stands. "He is going to force me to leave you here. There is no way I am leaving you here."

Leia, "Han…"

Han snaps back at Leia. "No!"

Han looks at Chewie. "Come on."

He looks at Luke and Leia. "You two stay here. Be ready to go when we get back."

Han and Chewbacca storm into the bridge shooting everything and everyone in sight. Finally only Jack was standing.

Han looks to Chewbacca. "Destroy the tractor beam."

Jack looks at Han. "You are making a big mistake Solo. Do you know who owns this ship? Who I and the rest of these men answer to?"

Han, "I really don't care."

Jack, "You should. Jabba is going to be furious."

Han's eyes get big.

Jack smiles. "Yes. I would hate to be in your shoes when Jabba finds out."

Han narrows his eyes. "As opposed to yours?"

With that Han blasts Jack in the chest. Killing him instantly.

Chewbacca looks at Han. _"__He__ was__ never __going __to __let __us __out __of __here __alive __anyway.__"_

Han nods. "Let's get out of here."

Han and Chewbacca run back to the Falcon blasting everyone they come into contact with. They board the Falcon and race to the cockpit. Within moments they are out of the hanger and making the jump to lightspeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Han is sitting in the cockpit alone staring out into space when Leia comes in.

Leia, "Han?"

Han turns to see Leia and turns back around.

Leia sits down in Chewbacca's chair. "Hey. Are you okay? You haven't said anything since you and Chewie got back."

Han looks at Leia. "I'm fine. You okay?"

Leia nods. "What happened back there?"

Han sits up in his chair. "Jack's dead. That ship is not going anywhere without some major repairs."

Leia, "And?"

Han glances at Leia. "The ship was Jabba's"

Leia, "Oh."

Han, "I'll never be able to come up with enough money to satisfy Jabba for this. I'm a dead man walking."

Leia, "If you stay with the Alliance, we can protect you."

Han, "What? Hide out?"

Leia, "Don't look at it like that. You're a valuable asset and we need you."

Han looks back to Leia. "I'll think about it."

Leia smiles and then quickly becomes somber. "Han?"

Han, "Yeah."

Leia looks down. "There are some things that I had rather no one know about."

Han looks at Leia. "Like?"

Leia. "What happened to me on the Death Star, what you witnessed in that cell and the nightmares."

Leia struggles. "I told high command what they needed to know. I don't want them or my father to know…"

Han nods still looking at Leia. "I won't tell a sole."

Leia is still looking down. "Thank you."

Han looks back to the stars. "You had better tell Chewie."

Leia looks at Han. "Tell Chewie what?"

Han, "Not to tell your father."

Leia looks at Han. "He can't understand…"

Han, "I overheard your father and Chewie having a conversation on our way back from Tatooine. He was trying to get Chewie to tell him all my dirty little secrets."

Leia, "And what did he tell my father?"

Han gives her a lopsided grin. "Nothing a princess should hear."

Leia smiles. She looks a little disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Falcon arrives back in the Yavin System and is immediately under fire.

Han, "What tha?"

Han dives and twists to avoid fire.

Leia looks out the window with wide eyes.

Han pushes the Falcon for all that she's got. He shouts out some orders for Chewbacca as they continue to outrun the Tie fighters. Eventually they reach the atmosphere of Yavin 4 and the Tie fighters break their attack.

Leia, "It's a blockade. They are keeping us here until they are ready to attack."

Han, "Well, I'm not staying here waiting for that."

The Falcon finally makes it to the surface of Yavin 4. When the ramp is lowered Bail Organa is there to greet his daughter

Luke comes out first.

Bail sees him and smiles. "Luke?"

Luke looks at Bail. "Yes?"

Bail holds out his hand. "Bail Organa."

Luke smiles and shakes Bail's hand. "Right. Leia told me what happened. Nice to meet you."

Bail, "The honor is mine. You are quite the hero around here. Well you and Captain Solo."

Luke blushes.

Bail looks up and sees Leia coming down the ramp. She sees her father and runs to hug him. "How bad is it?"

Bail pulls away to look at Leia. "The whole system is surrounded. We have managed to find a few holes and have been sending transports out. I am so glad you are safe. I feared that you would not make it past the blockade."

Leia, "It was scary, but Han managed to get us down safely. Leia smiles and glances around the hanger. She sees a woman with long red hair standing next to some crates like she waiting on something or someone. Leia studies her for a moment and then turns her attention back to her father who is looking at her and Luke standing side by side.

Bail looks up to see Han coming down the ramp followed by Chewbacca.

Bail walks over to Han and shakes his hand. "You brought her back safely. Thank you."

Bail looks Han in the eyes. Bail's eyes tell Han the depth of his gratitude.

Chewbacca looks over and sees the red headed woman. "_Han, __look__ who__'__s __over __there.__"_

Han looks over to the woman and frowns.

Chewbacca, "_I __thought __she __died __at __the __Battle __of__ Toprawa__"_

Han, "Me too."

Bail looks over to the woman Han and Chewbacca are talking about.

Leia and Luke are talking and Leia looks up to see Han, Chewbacca and her father looking at the red headed woman.

Luke also looks to see who what they are looking at.

Leia feels a tinge of jealousy.

Luke senses this and looks at Leia in surprise.

Leia walks up to her father, Han and Chewbacca. "Father, I really want to catch up but we must report to command for debriefing."

Han and Bail both look at Leia.

Bail, "Yes."

Leia looks at Han. "Let's get this over with."

Leia turns and leaves followed by Luke and Han.

Luke, "Do you know her?"

Han, "I used to. I thought she was dead."

Luke, "Wow, I bet you're glad she's okay." Luke looks at Leia to see her reaction.

Han looks at Luke. "I really don't care."

Luke, "What? Why? She's beautiful."

Han, "Yeah, as long as you're facing her. Turn your back on her and she'll stick a vibroblade in it."

Luke, "What did she do?"

Leia can feel Han's frustration at Luke's questions. She smiles.

Han sighs. "Would you give it a rest?"

At the Falcon, Bail and Chewbacca are still standing there.

Bail, "Who is that?"

Chewbacca, "_Bria__ Tharen_."

Bail, "I have heard of her."

Bail looks at Chewbacca. "I will talk to you later."

Chewbacca nods and walks off.

Bail walks over to Bria holding out his hand. "I'm Bail Organa."

Bria shakes Bail's hand. "Senator Organa, I was so sad to here about…"

Bail holds up his hand. "I appreciate your condolences."

Bria looks down then, back to Bail. "I am Bria Tharen, but I suspect you have already been told that."

Bail nods. "I have heard of you. You were instrumental in obtaining the plans for the Death Star. You were at Toprawa."

Bria nods. "We lost many good people there. I had to fake my death to make it out alive. It took me a while to make it back here."

Bail smiles, "Well I am glad you made it back."

Bria looks at the Falcon. "I didn't expect to find Captain Solo here."

Bail looks back at the Falcon and turns back Bria smiling. "I don't think he expected to be here."

Bria looks at Bail. "Why is he here?"

Bail, "It's a long story."

Bria, "I have the time if you do."

Bail, "The ship that your team transmitted the plans to for the Death Star was captured by the Empire over Tatooine." Bail looks down. "Everyone on board was killed, except for my daughter. Before the ship was pulled in, my daughter hid the plans in a droid. The droid was sent to Tatooine where it was retrieve by an old friend of mine. My friend hired Captain Solo to take him to Alderaan. When they got there, Alderaan had already been destroyed. The Death Star was still there with my daughter on board as a prisoner. Captain Solo helped rescue her and brought her back here. The Death Star followed them. Captain Solo helped to destroy the Death Star."

Bria, "Sounds like Han has been busy."

Bail, "Yes he has. He and my daughter just got back from a rescue mission."

Bria, "The young man?"

Bail,"Luke. Yes. You know he is the one that delivered the fatal shot to the Death Star."

Bria, "That kid?"

Bail smiles. "Yes. We are all grateful to Luke."

Bria, "Well, thank you for filling me in."

Bail, "Anytime. Well, I must be going."

Bail turns and walks away.

Bria watches him leave. She hears Han's voice in the distance, so she crouches down behind some crates.

Han, "That's it. I don't need this!"

Leia is chasing after him. "Han, we need your help with this."

Han stomps up the ramp of the Falcon. "No!"

Leia follows. "Han!"

Bria smiles as she watches this. "Some things never change."

Bria walks to the ramp of the Falcon and eves drops on Han and Leia.

Han, "Look Sweetheart…"

Leia, "Mon Mothma thinks..."

Han, "Yeah, she's another one you shouldn't turn your back on."

Leia, "Mon is a good woman, my mentor and a good friend of my father's."

Han looks at Leia.

Leia, "What? You didn't tell him did you?"

Han, "What? No!"

Leia, "Then what was that look?"

Han rolls his eyes. "What exactly do they want me to do?"

Leia looks over to the ramp. She walks over to the controls and raises the ramp.

Bria, heard Leia coming to the ramp stepped back just in time to avoid being seen. She looks sad. "Looks like he's found a new love." A tear rolls down her cheek and she walks off.

Leia sits back down with Han. "High Command believes there is an Imperial Spy here. Mon has come up with a plan to flush the spy out. No one believes you are a spy."

Han, "Okay, then why was I accused?"

Leia looks at Han. "That's the plan. We make you look like a spy so that the spy will seek you out as…"

Han, "A comrade?"

Leia smiles and then frowns. "This means that at some point I will also have to start accusing you."

Han shakes his head. "I don't like it. What if someone trying to get a promotion tries to take me out?"

Leia looks down. "Then you will do what you have to do."

Han sighs. "No."

Leia looks at Han with her big brown eyes. "Please Han. We have to find out who the spy is before we have to disclose where the next base will be."

Han looks down and shakes his head. "I'm going to regret this, but okay."

Leia, "Thank you." Leia puts her hand on Han's.

Han gets up. "The location of next base is not that big of a secret. It's Thila" Han walks to his cabin.

The ramp to the Falcon lowers and Chewbacca and Bria enter as Leia follows Han to his cabin.

Leia is standing in Han's cabin. "How do you know that?"

Han sits on his bed. "I overheard someone."

Leia sits in a chair.

Bria walks to Han's door. Still out of sight she hears Leia "This is not good. We have to do something about this."

Han, "Listen, it was a mistake."

Leia, "It could have been a costly one. I will have to tell my father."

Leia stands.

Han, "Your father, he's a good man."

Leia walks over to Han. "He thinks you're a good man too."

Han looks up at Leia and gives her a lopsided grin.

Bria clears her throat. Han and Leia look over to her.

Leia, "Hello, I don't think we've met."

Bria, "Bria Tharen."

Leia, "Leia Organa."

Bria, "Princess Leia. I met your father earlier."

Leia, "You did."

Bria, "Yes, he filed me in on what has been going on for the past months while I have been away."

Leia, "Bria Tharen. You were a part of the Toprawa mission weren't you?"

Bria, "Yes."

Leia turns to Han. "I will let you two talk. I need to see my father. I will need to speak with you later."

Leia turns to Bria. "It was nice to meet you."

Bria watches Leia leave. "I do all the work and she gets the glory."

Bria's remark makes Han is visibly angry.

Bria, "Ouch. Touched a nerve did I? I never thought of you as a cradle robber. How old is she?"

Han, "You might want to contact your father. He thinks you're dead."

Bria nods. "Han, we need to talk. I need to explain what happened."

Han, "You can leave. I have nothing else to say to you."

Bria gets up. "You really are hung up on her aren't you? Don't fall to hard Han. You know the great Viceroy Bail Organa is not going to let you have your way with his young daughter."

Han says nothing.

Bria leaves.

A few moments later, Leia is sitting with her father in his office. "Are you sure?"

Bail looks down. "Unfortunately, yes.

Leia looks at her father. "I will meet with Han. We will have to step up Mon's plan to flush the spy out."

Bail, "As for the location of the next base leaking out to Captain Solo…"

Leia, "I am sure Han won't tell anyone."

Bail nods. "I'm sure he won't, but with a spy on base we need to call a meeting of those who have access to classified information and stress the importance of secrecy."

Leia, "I will go meet with Han now."

Bail laughs.

Leia looks at him smiling. "What?"

Bail, "Before you went on this last mission it was Captain Solo. Now it's Han."

Bail looks Leia in the eye. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Leia looks down. "Like what?"

Bail, "I'd say you're smitten."

Leia looks at her father with her mouth open. "I am not 'smitten' with Han Solo! He is conceited, rude, arrogant and obnoxious. And…"

Bail is laughing.

Leia glares at him, tightens her fists and stomps out of his office.

A few hours later Han goes looking for Leia and is told she is resting in her quarters. Han is glad she is finally getting some rest and goes back into the hanger. He sees Bria, but walks right past her as a ship called The Bail Organa comes into the hanger.

Han stops next to C-3PO and Bria comes up behind him wanting to talk to him.

Han asks C-3PO, "That's an Alderaanian ship. Who's on it?"

C-3PO, "It is the Bail Organa, Sir. It appears to be a refugee ship. I must inform Mistress Leia."

Han grabs C-3PO's arm and points his finger. "She is finally resting. Do not disturb her."

C-3PO, "Oh yes, Captain Solo. I wouldn't dream of it." Han storms off to the Falcon.

Bria looks a Han as he walks off with sadness.

C-3PO turns to Bria, "Impossible man."

A few hours later Leia storms into the hanger. Bria sees her and follows her keeping a safe distance.

Han is under the Falcon welding.

Leia walks up to Han. "How dare you give 3PO orders not to wake me when friends I thought were dead came in?"

Han takes off is goggles and walks up to Leia. "Sorry your Worshipfulness, with all these crazy missions you've been on lately I thought you could use the rest."

Bria and half the hanger crew are watching Leia hand Han his head. When Lieutenant Rogor walks up to Leia.

Rogor, "Excuse me Princess."

Han and Leia both look at Rogor. "Your presence is requested in the control room."

Leia looks back at Han. "I will be right there." She points her finger at Han. "This isn't over."

Han gives her a lopsided grin. "I'm sure it isn't."

Leia walks off and Han goes back to work as does the audience they attracted with their shouting match, except for Bria who continues to watch Han.

A few minutes later Leia returns to the Falcon with Luke, her father, Rogor and some soldiers.

Han looks up to see everyone around him.

Leia, "Captain Solo, I think we have found our spy."

Han looks at everyone surrounding him. "Good for you."

Leia looks at Han. Han looks at Luke and Bail who are standing between Han and the ramp to the Falcon.

Bail, "Captain Solo, don't make this any worse than it has to be."

After the fight he just had with Leia, Han doesn't know if this is real or a part of their plan. He decides not to take any chances. He shoves Luke and Bail to the ground and runs up the ramp to the Falcon.

He closes the ramp and yells to Chewbacca that they need to get out of here.

The engines to the Falcon come to life and they are gone. Han dodges the fire from the gun turrets and makes it into the upper atmosphere of Yavin.

Bria cannot believe what has just happened. As Leia turns to leave the hanger Bria walks up to her.

Bria, "You really don't believe this do you? Han hates the Empire. If the Empire came to Han, he would find a way to double cross them and keep whatever they offered him."

Leia looks at Bria. "The evidence shows the contrary."

While Han and Chewbacca are in the Falcon, they get a signal coming from the Massassi Temple. They try to shoot down the shadowy figure atop the outpost but miss, and the real spy escapes.

Leia hears about this and contacts Han. "There is a good chance that the Empire got the transmission. We need you to return and help us evacuate."

Bria walks into the control room.

Han rolls his eyes. "I'm not so sure I like the way I was treated. Find another way to ship your supplies."

Bria lets out a little laugh.

Leia turns to look at her and bites her bottom lip. "Han, we are so sorry for the misunderstanding. We would be most grateful if you would return to base."

Han, "Well since you are begging…"

Leia cuts off the communication. "That is the most infuriating man."

Bria smiles behind Leia's back.

Leia looks at the control board and sees that the Falcon is entering the hanger. She looks at woman standing at the door. "The Millennium Falcon is ready to be loaded."

DarthVader receives the transmission from the spy, stating that now is the best time to strike. Vader agrees, and takes the Death Squadron to the Yavin system.

Moments after the landing of Vader's strike team Han walks into the control room. He first sees Bria and walks past her over to Leia.

Han, "Well your Highness, it looks like my ship is almost loaded. You want to tell me where I'm going?"

General Dodonna comes over to Leia. "Vader has landed with a Death Squadron. We must evacuate now."

Han looks at Leia who is stone faced.

Leia looks straight ahead. "We still have staff and supplies that need to get to their transports. We can wait a little longer."

Han is still looking at Leia.

Leia looks at Han. "Get to your ship. We will need those supplies."

Bria looks at Han and Leia.

Han shakes his head and picks Leia up and slings her over his shoulder.

Leia, "Han Solo, you put me down this minute!"

Han, "I'm not leaving you here for Vader."

Bria follows them.

Han, Leia and Bria pass Bail, Luke, C3-PO and R2 in the hall.

Bail, "Captain Solo, what is the meaning of this?"

C3-PO, "Oh my."

Han, "Vader's on his way. I'm getting Her Worship out of here. Unless you want to become one of his pawns I suggest you come with us."

Bail looks at Luke. "Let's go."

Bria, "Can I come too?"

Bail looks at Bria. "I'm sure Captain Solo won't mind."

Han, "Don't speak for me."

Bria, "Well someone has to since you have barely spoken a word to me since I've got here."

Han walks up the ramp to the Falcon. "Come on."

When Han enters the hold he puts Leia down. Leia immediately kicks him in his shin.

"Sith. What was that for?" Han bends over to rub his shin.

Leia, "Don't you ever embarrass me like that again."

Han, "Sure Your Most Stubbornness. Next time I'll leave you to the needles."

Leia knees Han in his groin and storms off to his cabin. "Chewie get us out of here. Captain Solo will join you after he recovers. Luke will help you until then."

Luke and Bria are in shock looking at Han lying on the floor.

Leia looks back at Luke. "Luke!"

Luke jumps and steps over Han joining Chewbacca in the cockpit.

Bail watches his daughter go into Han's cabin and smiles.

Bria, "I can't believe she just did that."

Bail bends down and helps Han off the floor and onto the couch. "You know you had that coming don't you?"

Han, "Yeah, that's the reward I get for saving Her Worship form the wrath of Vader. The last time she made me get into a garbage shoot to be crushed to death."

Bail laughs. "Third time is a charm."

Han, "Yeah, she'll probably blast me."

Bail pats Han on the back.

Luke comes over the com. "Han, we need you."

Han slowly gets up and walks to the cockpit.

Luke runs back into the hold, he knocks on Han's door. "Leia, better strap in."

Luke turns to Bail. "Can you help me out?"

Bail nods.

Luke looks to Bria. "Might want to strap in."

Luke and Bail run to the turrets and Leia comes out of Han's cabin. She sees Bria sitting alone buckling herself in. Leia turns and heads to the cockpit.

The cockpit door opens. Han glances back and sees Leia.

Han rolls his eyes and looks at Leia. "Strap in. This is going to get rough. We still going to Thila?"

Leia nods.

Han flips a switch. "Luke, Bail, get ready."

Han rolls the ship and starts plugging coordinates into the navicomputer.

The Falcon is under heavy fire.

Leia, "How long until lightspeed?"

Han looks out the window and sees three Star Destroyers. "Too long. Hang on."

Han pulls up on the controls and the Falcon does a back flip.

Han gets a signal that they are ready for lightspeed.

Han, "Everyone get ready for lightspeed." He grabs the controls and the stars streak.


	12. Chapter 12

Han sits back in his chair and takes a deep breath. "That was close."

Leia shakes her head. "I thought we were dead." Leia puts her hand on Han's shoulder. "Not bad."

Chewbacca, _"__I __think __she__'__s __sorry.__"_

Han, "Yeah, whatever."

Chewbacca gets up to leave to give Han and Leia some privacy. He puts a hand on Leia's shoulder.

Leia looks up at Chewbacca and Chewbacca leaves.

Leia looks at Han and looks down shaking her head. She gets up and follows Chewbacca.

Chewbacca walks into the hold to find Bria, Bail and Luke sitting at the table.

Leia looks into the hold, but does not want to talk to anyone there so she goes into Han's cabin.

Bail looks at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca, _"__She __needs __to __apologize.__"_

Bail smiles, "You really think that's going to happen?"

Chewbacca, _"__If __she __does, __Han __will __forgive __her.__"_

Bail, "If not?"

Chewbacca, _"__He__'__ll __get __over __it, __but __he __will __make __her __life __hell __for __a__while. __It__'__s__ best __if __she __just __apologizes.__"_

Bail gets up. "I'll see what I can do." He walks over to Han's cabin door and knocks. "Leia?"

After a few moments the door slides open and Bail enters.

Leia is sitting on Han's bed. Bail sits down next to her. "You know you need to apologize to Captain Solo."

Leia, "Why? The way he carried me out of the control center. I have worked hard to earn the respect of my collogues. Han walks in like some bruit and throws me over his shoulder."

Bail, "He was trying to save you from Vader, from yourself."

Leia looks down.

Bail grabs Leia's hand. "What did Vader do to you?"

Leia continues to look down.

Bail, "I asked Captain Solo months ago. He said you never told him. I have a feeling he knew though."

Leia, "I was interrogated. They injected me with something to break me. It wasn't pleasant. I am terrified of needles now."

Bail puts his arm around Leia. "I am so sorry."

Leia pushes Bail back. "Don't do that."

Bail, "What?"

Leia, "I don't want you to feel sorry. I don't want pity. It's over and I have too much to do. I don't have time to dwell on it."

Bail sits up straight. "Okay. Chewbacca said you need to apologize or Captain Solo would make your life miserable for a while. Since we're going to be in close quarters for a while, I would suggest you apologize."

Leia nods. "For the sake of harmony, I will apologize."

Bail gets up. "The sooner, the better."

Leia nods and Bail leaves.

Leia sits there for a moment. She begins to think of what might have happened if Han hadn't gotten her out of there when he did. She begins to cry.

The door to Han's cabin slides open and Han comes in. Han sees her sitting on his bed and his eyes get big. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

Leia gets up and starts wiping her eyes and straightening her clothes. "I'm sorry. I'll leave I just needed a moment alone."

Han looks at her. "Stay. I'll just be a minute." He walks over to a shelf and starts looking for something.

Leia looks down. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Han looks at Leia. "Don't worry about it."

Leia looks at Han. "Thank you for getting me out of there when you did. I don't know if I could have withstood the interrogation again."

Han, "You should have never had to go through it the first time."

Leia nods "And Alderaan was destroyed because of it."

Han shakes his head. "No. Alderaan was going to be destroyed no matter what. With all the rebel activity on Alderaan? I am sure the order had come from the Emperor to destroy Alderaan. And I would be willing to bet that the order came down before you were even captured."

Leia looks down.

Han, "As powerful as Vader is, he wouldn't have done something like blow up a planet without the Emperor's okay."

Leia, "You're probably right."

Han, "I am right. You need to stop blaming yourself."

Leia, "Well, Captain Solo, if I didn't know you better I would think you actually cared."

Han, "You can stay in here. I'll sleep in the cockpit. I'll get Chewie to clear out a place for the others."

Leia looks at Han. "It was good of you to let Bria come."

Han turns back to his shelf and continues looking.

Leia, "Since she is going to be a part of the alliance, I guess I should try to forge a relationship with her."

Han looks at Leia in the eye. "Do not trust her for a minute. No matter what she says. She is loyal to the alliance, but she has a goal and she will do and say anything to achieve it."

Leia, "And what is her goal?"

Han grabs something and begins walking out. "Let's just say you have what she wants."

Han walks out.

Leia nods. She wonders what Bria did to Han to make him feel this strongly about Bria. She guesses they were lovers and at some point she betrayed him. Not with another man but something else. Something that he values, Chewbacca? No. Money? Maybe. I don't know. But it was something big and whatever it was she hurt him.

Later Leia, Luke, Bail, Chewbacca and Bria are eating.

Bria, "So, Han wasn't a spy after all."

Luke, "No. I found out that it was Lieutenant Rogor; he tried to kill me to keep me quiet. He managed to get away. Last I saw of him he was running into the jungle."

Leia, "Vader will probably kill him for letting us get away."

Luke looks at Bria. "You're Corellian too, aren't you?"

Bria nods. "I am wanted there so, I can never go back."

Luke, "I am sorry to hear that."

Chewbacca gets up. _"__I__'__m __going__ to __clear __out __some __of__ the __extra __bunks.__"_

Bail gets up. "I will help you."

Luke looks at Bail.

Bail, "We are going to clean out the bunks."

Luke, "I'll help."

Luke looks at Leia and leaves.

Leia, "Would you like some more kaffe?"

Bria, "No thank you."

Bria looks to the cockpit.

Leia, "He often stays in the cockpit during these trips."

Bria, "Han is hiding from me."

Leia, "I don't know. Maybe he is."

Bria, "How long have you known him?"

Leia, "A little over six months. Why?"

Bria, "You have feelings for him?"

Leia looks down, "My father called it 'smitten'. We have been on many missions. He has saved my life more times than I can count."

Bria studies Leia.

Leia gets up and goes to the kitchen. She starts putting some food on a tray and comes back into the hold. "I'm going to see if Han wants anything to eat."

Bria extends her arms. "I'll take it to him."

Leia hands Bria the tray and Bria turns to the cockpit.

Leia watches Bria walk away.

Luke walks back into the hold. "I finished clearing the bunks for you and Bria. I'll sleep in here."

Leia looks at Luke. "Han is letting me have his cabin. He said he's going to sleep in the cockpit."

Luke nods. "Where is Bria?"

Leia turns and looks at the cockpit. "She took Han something to eat."

Luke senses the jealousy from Leia once again.

Leia shakes her head.

Luke, "Do you know what she did to Han?"

Leia, "No, but he doesn't trust her. He thinks I should not trust her."

Luke, "Does he think she will betray the alliance?"

Leia, "No. He said she is loyal to the alliance. I think he was saying that she wants to be in my position."

Luke nods.

Leia, "It's been a long day. I think I am going to turn in."

Luke, "Goodnight Leia."

Bria comes into the cockpit. Han turns and sees her and turns back around.

Bria "Thought you might want something to eat."

Han doesn't say anything.

Bria, "Thanks for giving me a ride and not leaving me to Vader."

Han, "Vader wouldn't be looking for you."

Bria smiles. "He's looking for Leia?"

Han, "Vader wants her dead."

Bria, "And you've taken it upon yourself to see that that doesn't happen."

Han sits there.

Bria, "Leia and Luke, they seem to have a special connection. I don't know what it is, but it's there."

Han shifts in his seat.

Bria, "Well, I'll leave you alone."

Bria turns and leaves. She returns to the hold to find Luke sitting alone at the table. "Where is everyone?"

Luke, "Senator Organa and Chewbacca are in the crew cabin."

Bria looks around. "Where's Leia?"

Luke, "Han's cabin. Your bunk is ready if you are tired."

Bria, "Han and Leia are close."

Luke, "I don't know how close they are, but they care for each other. They try to deny it. Han liked her from the moment they met. I was so jealous when he asked me 'Do you think a Princess and a guy like me?' I gave him a quick 'No.' He thought that was funny."

Bria, "What about Leia?"

Luke, "Leia is devoted to the Rebellion first. She is very grateful for everything Han has done for her."

Bria, "What about you?"

Luke, "Me? I'm grateful to Han as well. He has saved me. How many times is it? Oh, I forget. Han keeps track of it."

Luke smiles.

Bria smiles back. "What about you and Leia?"

Luke, "Leia is a great friend. More than friend, more like a sister."

Bria looks disappointed.

Luke, "I'm going to turn in now. It has been a long day."

Bria sits there.

Luke, "Leia has the door locked, so you will have to use the 'fresher in the back."

Bria looks at Han's cabin door. "The light is still on; maybe she'll let me in."

Luke, "She sleeps with the light on. The Death Star… I don't know what happened, but it was bad."

Bria, "You think Han knows?"

Luke, "I don't know. Goodnight." Luke leaves.

Bria hears the cockpit door open. She steps back into the hall and watches Han open his cabin door. She puts her hands to her face. "This is going to be a long trip. I have to find a way to keep it together." She walks back to the 'fresher to take a long shower.

Han walks into his cabin. He sees Leia sleeping with a data pad in her hand. He picks the pad up and places it on his desk. He studies Leia for a moment. Then he shakes his head. "Forget it Solo; she's caused you nothing but trouble." Han walks into the 'fresher and takes a quick shower. He gets out and hears Leia having another one of her nightmares. Han quickly puts on his underwear and rushes to Leia's side. He shakes Leia. "Leia, Leia, Leia."

Leia opens her eyes. They are wide and they look past Han.

Han grabs Leia's arms and gives her a little shake. "Leia."

Leia turns her head and looks at Han.

Han, "Leia."

Leia blinks and suddenly becomes conscious of where she is and who is with her. She grabs the covers and covers herself up. "Han, what are you doing in here?"

Han stands. "Taking a shower. I was about to leave when you started having one of your nightmares."

Leia looks down. "Thank you for waking me. Now I'll never be able to get back to sleep."

Han, "Hey Your Worship I was only trying to help."

Leia, "You can't help me. Not with this."

Han sits down.

Leia clinches the covers and scoots back.

Han sees this and immediately regrets his state of undress. "Leia, you know I would never hurt you don't you? I mean I don't run all over the galaxy saving you only to hurt you."

Leia nods and loosens her grip on the sheets. "I'm sorry. It's just…" Leia's eyes roam over Han's bare chest.

Han sees this and gets up and puts on a shirt.

Han, "What did Vader do to you?"

Leia looks at Han with big eyes.

Han, "Come on. You have to tell someone. Telling someone doesn't mean you're weak."

Leia blurts out "He used an IT-O Interrogator droid."

Han's eyes get big. "What did they use?"

Leia shakes her head and looks down. "I suspect Bravo Six. Then he left me to some of Tarkin's officers."

Han feels his heart breaking but hides it. "Damn, I knew you were strong, but to go through that and come out bossing me around…"

Leia laughs as does Han.

Bria looks in the cockpit for Han. She finds the cockpit empty so she walks back to the hold stopping outside Han's cabin at the sounds of Han and Leia's laughter. She shakes her head. "I have to get you back. She is not going to have you, nor my place as the leader of this movement. I have to find a way to stop her." She puts her hand to Han's door. "I am sorry Han. It was a big mistake. I should have told you everything from the start. You have to forgive me. You have to see how great we can be together." She lowers her hand and walks back to the crew cabin.

Han and Leia's laughter dies down.

Leia looks at Han. "They made me watch it."

Han looks down.

Leia, "They brought me up to the bridge. I saw Alderaan. It was so beautiful and full of life. I knew that something bad was going to happen. I expected to see a whole fleet of Star Destroyers rush in and start randomly firing on the planet. I had no idea. With one green beam of light, Alderaan was gone."

Leia starts to cry. Han gets up and moves next to her putting his arm around her. She puts her head in Han's chest. "I hate you Nerfherder."

Han rubs Leia's back. "I know Your Worship."


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later Millennium Falcon lands on the small mountainous planet of Thila.

Luke, Bail, Bria and Leia exit the Falcon.

Bail turns to Leia. "We need to meet with High Command."

Leia turns to Bria and Luke. "I will see you two later."

Luke looks at Bria. "You want to go look around?"

Bria, "Sure. Why not?"

Bria and Luke walk off.

Leia and Bail are meeting with General Carlist Rieekan.

Rieekan, "We don't know how much information Rogor was able to get to the Empire. We have to assume that it won't be long before the Empire finds this base. It is important that we find a new base as soon as possible."

Leia, "Do we have any options?"

Rieekan, "Yes. Commander Skywalker came across a planet in the Hoth System. It appears to be uninhabited, but it is desolate and covered with ice and snow."

Leia looks at Bail. "Sounds like a real winner."

Rieekan, "I'm glad you feel that way. We need to send a team to scout the planet. I think that a member of High Command should accompany the team to make sure it will be suitable for us. I would like you to go on this mission."

Leia nods.

Bail looks at Leia. He doesn't want her to go, but he knows that the Alliance needs her to. "Who will she be going with?"

Rieekan, "Unfortunately we can only send a few people at the moment. Our resources have taken a huge hit. Of course, Commander Skywalker will be asked to go since he found this plant. From the information I have, I think that Bria Tharen would be a valuable asset in this situation and since transport ships are in high demand right now, I was hoping that Captain Solo would be willing to go."

Leia looks at Rieekan. Her eyes plead with him. She really doesn't think she needs to spend so much time with Han. They are getting too close, but she sees that Rieekan's mind is made up and knows it is futile to try to talk him out of it.

Leia nods. "When would you like us to leave?"

Rieekan, "I know that you just got here, but right away. It will take some time to set the new base up, so we need to know as soon as possible."

Leia stands. "I will inform Luke and Bria and ask Ha…Captain Solo."

Rieekan, "Good. I will notify the supplies desk and control room."

Leia nods and leaves the room.

Rieekan turns to Bail. "What was that about?"

Bail smiles. "I think my daughter is falling for Captain Solo."

Rieekan smiles. "Really now?"

Bail nods. "I think Captain Solo has already fallen for Leia."

Rieekan, "I hear they fight all the time. I was a bit worried that their fighting might interfere with mission, but as far as I can tell it hasn't interfered with any of their past missions. They seem to work really well together. I had no idea that there was something else going on."

Bail, "I think they fight to keep each other at arms length. At least I believe that is the case for Captain Solo. Leia has resentment towards him because she thinks he is just trying to milk the Alliance."

Rieekan picks up his data pad and scrolls around on it. "Captain Solo is paid a little more than our other contracted pilots, but his missions have involved a higher risk."

Bail, "For some reason he has led Leia to believe that we are paying him a lot more than we are."

Rieekan, "Why would he do that?"

Bail smiles.

Rieekan nods. "You're okay with this?"

Bail, "Captain Solo is rough around the edges, but as much as he tries to hide it, he is a good man. Yes, I had always wished for Leia to be with a man with the same upbringing as her, but" Bail looks at Rieekan. "things have changed. We no longer have the privileged lives we once had. I know that Leia could die at any moment on one of these missions. I want her to be happy, and Captain Solo makes her happy. Even though she would never admit that to anyone, even herself. I also trust Captain Solo to watch out for her. He has saved her so many times, putting himself in danger. If I can't be there with her, I am glad that Captain Solo is."

Rieekan folds his hands. "So, any future missions?"

Bail smiles. "Send Captain Solo. She will either kill him or fall in love with him."

Rieekan laughs.

Leia finds Luke and Bria walking around the hanger. "Luke, Bria."

They turn to Leia.

Leia looks at Luke. "General Rieekan is sending us on a mission to the planet you suggested for our next base."

Leia looks at Bria. "He asked that both of you accompany me to scout the location."

Luke, "Sure."

Bria nods.

Leia, "Thank you."

Luke, "When?"

Leia looks at the Falcon. "As soon as I talk Han into taking us."

Leia looks back to Bria and Luke. She takes out her data pad and writes a list of supplies they will need. She hands the pad to Luke. "Take this to the supplies desk and have them deliver it to the Falcon. You will both need to order clothes suitable for frigid temperatures."

Luke, "Okay." He looks at Bria. "Let's get going."

Leia slowly walks up to the Falcon. She hears a lot of banging and Corellian curses. "Han?"

Han shouts back. "In here!"

Leia walks into the hold and sees Han hanging upside down in the engine pit. She stops for a moment admiring Han's back side which is sticking up in the air. She shakes her head and looks away. "Is there a problem?"

Han struggles to stand up straight so that he can see Leia. "Nah. I was just trying to put some of those parts we got from Red Beard to good use while Chewie is repairing the damage to the hull."

Leia sits down dangling her feet into the pit. "How much longer until she is ready to go?"

Han, "I have a little more to do here and after Chewie repairs the hull, we should be ready to go. Why?"

Leia, "General Rieekan has asked that you take me to scout out a location for a new base. You will be paid your usual fee of course."

Han nods. "I guess he wants us to leave yesterday?"

Leia, "It is important that we know if this will be a suitable place for our new base. It will take time to set up and we don't know how long it will be before the Empire finds us here."

Han looks in his tool box. "Where are we going?"

Leia, "Hoth."

Han looks up at Leia. "Hoth? Are you serious?"

Leia nods. "You know it?"

Han shakes his head in disbelief. "I went there once. It's nothing more than an ice cube."

Leia smiles. "You think it will be a good location?"

Han rolls his eyes. "If you are looking for a place that the Empire would think 'They wouldn't go there only a lunatic would go there.' Then yes. It will be the perfect location."

Leia grins. "That bad huh?"

Han nods and bends down to work on something. "We could get out of here a lot quicker if you could help out."

Leia looks surprised. "You want me to work on your ship?"

Han looks at Leia. "Well, it's kind of tight back in there and you are smaller than me."

Leia is unsure of herself. "Okay." She slides down into the pit.

Han gives Leia a tool. "Take this and attach this." Han holds up a part. "To that little nub down there."

Leia grabs the tool and the part and looks at them. "Okay."

Leia bends down, she then gets on her belly and sticks half her body into a little hole.

After a few minutes, Leia backs herself out of the hole and stands up. "Okay. What next?"

Han looks at Leia and smiles when he sees the grease on the cheek. He lifts his hand and attempts to wipe it off.

Just as he is doing this Luke and Bria come into the hold. They see them in what looks to be an intimate moment. Luke blushes. "The supplies will be here in a little bit."

Han and Leia look at Bria and Luke.

Han looks back at Leia.

Leia, "I forgot to tell you that General Rieekan asked for Bria and Luke to go also."

Han continues to looks at Leia. He has a look of disappointment that Leia ignores.

Leia, "We best finish these repairs. What do you want me to do next?"

Han decides to put a show on for Luke and Bria. "Well Sweetheart, take this and do the same thing there." Han points to a hole right next to his leg.

Leia takes the part and gets on her knees. When she goes to get on her belly, Han fakes a fall. He comes down on top of her taking care not to crush her. "Sweetheart, if you wanted me down here with you all you had to do was ask."

Leia looks at Han with a glare. Han gives her a lopsided grin.

Leia, "You can get off me now."

Han takes a towel and finishes rubbing the grease off her cheek. He smiles at Leia and sits up next to her.

Leia stares at Han for a moment, not knowing exactly what to make of Han's recent actions.

Han points to the hole and Leia climbs in.

Han sits there staring at Leia's body lying before him. He shakes his head. He mumbles. "Stop it Solo."

Leia, "What?"

Han, "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

Leia comes out of the hole. She looks at Han. "That's what insane people do."

Han gives her a lopsided grin.

Leia smiles back. "Now what?"

Han hands Leia another part and points to another hole. "Over there."

Leia sees a forth hole. "I think I will do that one first."

Han smiles.

Leia goes into the hole and then the next one.

Han crawls over to Leia and takes some of Leia's stray hairs and tucks them behind her ear. "We're done."

Han and Leia don't move. They sit there staring into each other's eyes.

Han smiles. "Thanks for your help." He stands up and offers Leia a hand up, which she accepts.

Han climbs out of the pit and reaches his hand out to help Leia up.

Leia gets out of the pit to find Han staring at her again.

Han smiles at Leia again. "I'll go see how much more Chewie has left. We should be able to leave within the hour. You might want to get cleaned up, although grease stains do look good on you." Han turns and leaves before Leia can say anything.

Leia looks at Bria and Luke who are looking at Leia.

Leia looks down and walks quickly into Han's cabin.

The door closes behind her. "What was that?"

Leia looks around Han's cabin. She sees all of Han's things lying around and begins to get butterflies in her stomach. "Stop it Organa."

Leia walks into the 'fresher and starts taking off her clothes. She smiles. "He was watching me while I was working on his ship. He wanted to kiss me. I'm glad he didn't, I don't know what I would have done if he had." Leia is still smiling when she looks at herself in the mirror. "No. Oh Leia. How did I let this happen? I'm falling love with Han Solo."


	14. Chapter 14

The Falcon comes into the Hoth System. Han, Luke, Bria and Chewbacca are looking out at the ice planet. Leia has spent the whole voyage in Han's cabin. Han sees their arrival to Hoth as an excuse to go talk to her. Han gets up and looks at Chewbacca. "I'm going to go get Her Worship, I'll be right back."

Chewbacca nods.

Han leaves the cockpit and goes to his cabin door. He knocks "Princess." The door opens and Leia is wearing a snow suit.

Leia, "I'll be right there I just have to put my boots on."

Han nods. "I thought we could look along the equator for a good place."

Leia, "Okay. I'll be right there."

The door closes in Han's face. Han steps back and walks to the cockpit.

Han sits down in the cockpit. "Okay Chewie, let's take her down so we can get a better view of this ice ball."

Leia comes into the cockpit. Han turns around and looks at her. "There is a spot up here. I want to get a better look at it."

Leia nods.

Han points his finger. "Right here. It looks like a natural cave. The mouth is wide enough for the bigger ships."

Han looks at Leia. "What do you think?"

Leia, "Let's take a look."

Han looks around. "I don't know how deep the snow is and I can't see how deep that cave is. I'm going to have to set her down on this flat area up here."

Leia's eyes get big. "You mean we are going to have to climb down that?"

Han, "Unless you want to risk getting stuck here. Do you see a better place?"

Leia looks around. "It looks like everything else is covered in ice and snow. I guess we have no choice."

Han lands on the flat plateau. "Everyone get your snow gear on. You may want to add some more rations to your survival packs. We might be down there a few days."

Everyone gets up and leaves the cockpit except for Chewbacca.

Han goes into his cabin and starts to undress. He is down to his underwear when Leia comes in.

Leia stops at the door when she sees Han in his underwear looking through the closet. "Sorry."

Han looks back to Leia. "I can't find my thermals."

Leia involuntarily looks at Han's muscular body.

Han smiles to himself. He can feel her looking at him. He throws some things back behind him. "Here they are."

Leia shakes her head and begins looking around.

Han stands and begins putting on his thermals. He then grabs his snow suit and puts it on. Han looks on the floor and grabs his coat. He looks at Leia. "Where is your coat?"

Leia looks down. "It seems that the supply center forgot that."

Han looks back in his closet. "How many layers do you have on?"

Leia is still looking down. "Same as you."

Han reaches in his closet and grabs a coat. He gives it to Leia. "This will be a little big, but you are going to need it."

Leia takes the coat and puts it on. After she is finished fastening the snaps, she looks up and sees Han smiling at her.

Leia looks away. "Let's go."

Han follows Leia into the hold where Luke and Bria are waiting on them. Leia and Han grab their packs.

Bria, "We had better get going."

The ramp lowers and the four descend and walk to the cliff.

Luke points. "I think it will be easier get down over there."

Luke walks over to where he was pointing and Bria follows. The two begin to descend with Han and Leia close behind.

The four are making good time until Leia slips and falls into a narrow hole.

Han turns around and doesn't see Leia. "Hey, Your Worship. Where are ya?"

Han panics when she doesn't answer. "Leia!" Han hurries back up the cliff to find Leia. "Leia!"

Leia, "Han, I'm down here!"

Han, "Keep yelling."

Han follows Leia's voice until he finds the hole from which it is coming. Han looks down in the hole and sees Leia looking back up at him. Han quickly lies on his stomach and reaches down for Leia. "Try and grab my hands."

Leia stretches herself and manages to grab one of Han's hands. Han pulls Leia up with one arm until she is sitting on the ground.

Han sits up next to her. "You okay?"

Leia rubs her foot. "I twisted my ankle."

Han puts his hand on Leia's shoulder. "You sure that's all it is?"

Leia nods and her com goes off. "Leia, Han, where are you?"

Han picks up the com. "Leia slipped and hurt her ankle. You two go on."

Luke, "Han, it's going to be getting dark soon."

Han, "I know." Han looks around and sees a small cave just down from where they are.

Luke, "What are you going to do?"

Han, "I can see a small cave. If we hurry we can get there before night."

Luke, "Okay, you two be careful."

Han, "Talk to ya in the morning Kid."

Leia looks over to the cave. "You think we can make it?"

Han picks Leia up. "I know you don't like this, but we've got to get going."

Leia lets Han carry her without protest.

After about an hour of climbing Han finally reaches the cave. He stands at the mouth of the cave and pulls out a lamp.

Leia, "You can put me down now."

Han gently puts Leia on the floor of the cave touching her body a little more than he needed to. He then pulls out his blaster. "I'm going to make sure we're alone in here."

Leia nods and gets up. "I'm coming with you."

Han walks back several meters with Leia hoping behind him on one leg. They come to a dead end.

Han looks around. "Good. This will do nicely."

Han drops his pack and brings out a lantern. He lights the lantern and pulls out two emergency sleeping bags. He takes one and attaches it to the walls. "That will keep the wind off us."

Leia sits down and starts to take off her boot. Han sees her. "Don't do that."

Leia, "My foot is killing me. I need to get this off."

Han, "Your foot might swell and you won't be able to get your boot back on. I know it hurts, but it's best that you leave it on."

Leia looks at her boot and nods.

Han looks in his bag. "You hungry?"

Leia nods and Han hands her some ration bars. Han gets up. "You left your pack at the entrance?"

Leia, "Yeah."

Han goes back to the front and grabs Leia's pack. He looks outside. It is dark and the wind is blowing. He turns around and hurries back to Leia.

Leia looks up at Han as he closes the curtain. She thinks to herself. "Great, I'm going to be stuck in here all night alone with him."

Han hands Leia her pack. "It's already dark and the wind is really blowing." Han looks at Leia, "It's going to be a long cold night."

Leia digs her sleeping bag out of her pack, and then she digs for something else.

Han sits down next to Leia. "What are you looking for?"

Finally Leia pulls out a small bottle of pills. "These."

Han has a serious look on his face. "What are those for?"

Leia opens the bottle and takes one out. "Pain." Leia puts one pill in her mouth and puts the bottle back in her pack. She takes out her sleeping bag and wraps it around her.

Han watches Leia with concern. "You carry pain pills around with you?"

Leia looks down. "I have some nerve damage. Sometimes the pain..."

Han wants to hug her and comfort her, but he knows that wouldn't go over well. Instead he dims the light and wraps his sleeping bag around him.

Han looks at Leia and sees her shivering. Han makes a suggestion. "We should huddle together. Our body heat will keep us warmer."

Leia looks at Han suspiciously.

Han, "I will be on my best behavior. All I want is to keep warm."

Leia hesitantly scoots closer to Han and he wraps his arms around her.

As much as Leia fights it, a part of her enjoys feeling Han's strong arms wrapped around her and to her disbelief, she does feel warmer.

Han enjoys the feeling of Leia in his arms. He smiles and closes his eyes.

Leia, "Han?"

Han still has his eyes closed. "Yeah."

Leia, "Tell me about Bria."

Han opens his eyes. He thinks to himself. "Why does she have to bring her up now?" Han hugs Leia a little tighter. "What about her?"

Leia, "What did she do to you?"

Han doesn't say anything.

Leia, "Come on, I told what happened to me on the Death Star."

Han shifts around. "She is power hungry. She made a deal with me and my friends if we helped her get some things for the Alliance. In the end she decided that it was more important to look good for General Dodonna than to keep her agreement with us."

Leia, "You said she is power hungry. Is that why I shouldn't trust her."

Han, "I think she wants your position in the Alliance. One of the few conversations I've had with her, or she's had with me, I really didn't do any of the talking. She said as much. She thinks you've been handed everything, and she's earned it. It's kind of funny though."

Leia, "What's funny."

Han, "She grew up rich too. It's funny how she seems to forget that."

Leia, "Do you agree with her? I mean you are always calling me royalty names, mocking me."

Han, "You've spent your whole life preparing for this haven't you?"

Leia nods. "I didn't know it at the time, but when I look back at my childhood… My father was preparing me to be a soldier as well as a diplomat."

Han, "He did a good job with both. From what I've seen, I would say you have earned your position."

Leia smiles and scoots closer to Han.

Han hugs Leia tighter. They lay there not saying anything for a while.

Leia yawns. "Han?"

Han, "Yeah."

Leia shakes her head. "Never mind."

Han reaches over and turns off his lantern and they both stare at the ice wall until they fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews they are very humbling.

Han opens his eyes to see Luke, Chewbacca and Bria looking down on him and Leia. He shakes Leia. "It's morning Sweetheart."

Leia slowly sits up wincing with every move.

Luke, "Good morning. Leia, you okay?"

Leia, "I'm fine."

Chewbacca, _"I hope you behaved yourself last night."_

Han rolls his eyes and gets up. "What are you doing here Chewie?

Luke, "That cave is huge. When we got there and saw how big it was, we told Chewie to go ahead and bring the Falcon in."

Han rolls up his sleeping bags and digs in his pack for some rations. He hands one to Leia. "Eat up. We need to get going."

Leia, "I'm not hungry."

Han sticks the ration back in his pack. "How's your foot?"

Leia, "It's sore, but it will be fine."

Han picks up Leia's foot and gently squeezes it. "It's pretty swollen. When we get to the cave. We'll be able to take your boot off and get a good look at it there."

Leia starts trying to get up.

Luke, "We brought up a stretcher in case you need help getting down."

Leia looks at Luke. "Thank you but, I am sure I can manage."

Han helps Leia get to her feet. "Can you put weight on it?"

Leia tries and her foot gives way.

Han catches Leia before she falls. "Your foot is broken. We're going to have to carry you."

Chewbacca lays the stretcher down. Leia looks around at everyone. She doesn't like feeling vulnerable or helpless. "This really isn't necessary."

Han, "Really? You're going to climb down an ice mountain with a broken foot?"

Leia looks at the stretcher. She doesn't want to lie on that thing. She doesn't want to have to be carried.

Han smiles and picks her up. "I guess I could carry you down."

Leia hits Han's shoulder. "Put me down now!"

Han gently places Leia back on the ground. "Well? You going to get on or are you going to scoot down on your ass?"

Leia rolls her eyes and eases onto the stretcher.

Han straps Leia to the stretcher and Chewbacca picks up one end and Han picks up the other. "You two lead the way."

Bria and Luke walk out of the cave followed by Chewbacca and Han with Leia on the stretcher.

Two hours later the group finally reaches the large cave.

Leia looks around quite pleased. "This is huge. It will be good to use as a hanger."

Luke, "It looks like someone used to live here."

Han, "I've heard of different groups hiding out on Hoth. They have been doing it for a long time."

Leia, "This must be one of the places they stayed. This doesn't look natural."

Han, "No it doesn't. We'll look around later. Right now we need to take care of your foot."

Han and Chewbacca walk up the ramp to the Falcon with Leia.

Luke and Bria follow them. Han and Chewbacca sit Leia on the floor. Han bends down and helps Leia up.

Luke, "I think Bria and I will go ahead and start looking around."

Han looks at Chewbacca. "Chewie, you go with them. I'll join you as soon as we find out what's wrong with her foot."

Chewbacca, _"Wanting more time alone with the Princess?"_

Han gives Chewbacca a lopsided grin and helps Leia into his cabin.

Bria watches Han and Leia go into his cabin. She turns and quickly walks out of the Falcon.

Luke follows her. "Bria? Are you okay?"

Bria, "Yeah. I just couldn't watch anymore of that."

Luke, "Of what?"

Bria starts to cry. "We were in love once. It is just hard to watch him fall in love with someone else."

Luke studies Bria

Bria looks at Luke. "You are Jedi aren't you?"

Luke, "I haven't been trained."

Bria, "Can you see the future?"

Luke, "Sometimes I get visions when I concentrate. I have a hard time understanding them though."

Bria, "Could you try? I need to know."

Luke closes his eyes for a moment. He sees Han and Leia kissing. Then he sees Han kissing Bria.

He opens his eyes. "I can't tell." Luke puts his arm around Bria. "I'm sorry."

Bria grabs Luke and kisses him.

Chewbacca walks up to them and says something that neither of them can understand.

Luke blushes, "I guess we should get going."

Inside the Falcon. Leia is lying on Han's bed and Han is sitting at her feet taking off her boot.

Han gently removes the boot and takes a look at Leia's foot. "It looks broken. I'll go get the scanner." Han gently puts Leia's foot on the bed and gets up.

Leia lays her head back and closes her eyes. "Han?"

Han comes back in with the scanner. "Yeah?"

Leia, "Could you get me a pain killer out of my pack?"

Han, "Keep your eyes closed."

Leia opens her eyes. "Why?"

Han, "I'm going to give you an injection in your foot."

Leia, "No!"

Han, "It will deaden your foot immediately. Those pills will take awhile and you will still feel some pain. Just close your eyes and trust me."

Leia looks at Han. Han can tell that she is scared. "It will be fine. Just close your eyes."

Leia does as Han asked. Han runs the scanner over Leia's foot and when he thinks she isn't expecting it, he quickly gives her the injection and puts the syringe away.

Han finishes scanning Leia's foot. "It is broken in three places. Do you still have pain?"

Leia opens her eyes. "No. You already gave me the injection?

Han gives her a lopsided grin. "I told you to trust me. We're just going to have to wrap it until we get back to base."

Leia looks disappointed. "I need to look around. The whole reason we are here is so that I can give Command my opinion of this place."

Han looks at Leia. "I could carry you around the cave."

Leia glares at Han. "No thank you."

Han starts wrapping Leia's foot. "I wish you would be reasonable."

Leia, "I still have one good foot. I'll just lean on Chewie."

Han nods and finishes wrapping Leia's foot.

Han looks at Leia and stands. He puts his hand out and Leia reluctantly takes it.

Han helps Leia up and out of his cabin. When they reach the hold, they find Bria, Luke and Chewbacca sitting at the table.

Luke looks up and sees them. "We looked all around the cave. There are some tunnels and a couple of small rooms. We probably need some engineers to come here to see how safe it will be to continue the tunnels and add all the rooms we will need."

Leia nods. "I will still need to look at it before we can leave." She looks at Bria who is shooting daggers at her with her eyes. Leia's eyes get big. She is confused by the look, but blows it off.

Leia turns to Chewbacca. "Will you help me walk around? It is just a formality, but I must be able to give Command a first hand account of the place."

Han looks at Leia. "This in nonsense." Han lights his lantern and bends down and picks Leia up.

Leia, "What are you doing?"

Han, "It will go much quicker this way."

Han takes Leia into a tunnel.

Leia looks around. "It's small, but it is a start. Let's go look at some of the other ones."

Han carries Leia into all of the tunnels until they reach the last one.

Leia, "This room is much bigger than the others. Put me down for a minute."

Han was sort of glad she had asked, because as light as Leia is, his arms needed a rest.

Leia puts her hands on the wall and hops around. "Han, bring your lamp over here."

Han comes up behind Leia. "Look."

Han looks at the floor. "It's some kind of animal carcass."

Leia takes a step forward. Suddenly a big paw comes out of nowhere and grabs Leia by the throat. Han immediately draws his blaster and fires. The creature grabs takes Leia in both hands and throws her against the wall. Leia falls to the floor lifelessly. Han continues to fire until the creature falls to the floor. Han runs over to Leia. She is a bloody mess. Han walks over to Leia and looks at her with concern. He picks up his com link. "Chewie, get down here and bring the stretcher.

Chewbacca comes down the ramp with the stretcher and looks around.

Han yells. "Chewie." He motions him to come his way.

A few minutes later Luke, who is standing outside the Falcon, sees Han and Chewbacca hurrying to the Falcon carrying Leia's lifeless, bloody body on a stretcher. "What happened?"

Han ignores Luke and runs up the ramp with Luke following close behind.

Bria looks up as Han and Chewbacca come into the hold. They carry Leia to the med bunk.

Han yells to Chewbacca. "Chewie, get us back to the base now!"

Chewbacca closes the ram and hurries to the cockpit.

Luke, "Han, what happened to her?"

Han is franticly running scans over Leia. "Some creature attacked her."

Luke, "Is she going to be alright?"

The ships engines come to life.

Han, "I don't know. Go see if Chewie needs any help."

Luke leaves and Bria steps up.

Han looks at the scanner and shakes his head. He starts cleaning the blood off her head trying to find where it is coming from.

Bria comes up behind Han. "What's wrong with her?"

Han sighs. "No major organ damage. That thing grabbed her by the neck. It didn't break her neck. She does have several broken ribs and a concussion."

Chewbacca comes over the intercom. _"Brace for lightspeed."_

Han quickly straps Leia to the bed. "We're about to jump to lightspeed."

Han and Bria grab onto something sturdy as the Falcon makes lightspeed.

As soon as the Falcon levels out, Han takes the straps off Leia and continues to work on her.

Bria looks at the scanner. "She sure has a lot of healing breaks."

Han swallows his anger and whispers. "She was Vader's prisoner."

Bria looks at Leia. "I thought Vader was more into mind games."

Han, "We both know how humane Imperial officers are."

Bria nods slowly.

Leia begins to come around. She is in an enormous amount of pain and she doesn't know where she is. She starts to panic and strains to open her eyes. She senses Han standing above her and she begins to calm down. She thinks to herself "Okay, Han is here. "Where is here?" She hears the familiar sounds of the Falcon. "We're on the Falcon. What happened to me? Wait, what is he doing?"

Han pulls the waist band down on Leia's pants and gives her an injection.

Bria, "What's that for?"

Han, "Pain. When she wakes up she's going to be in a lot of it."

Leia is thinking. "Too late nerf brain. Wait, was that Bria?"

Bria watches Han as he continues to work of Leia. She decides that now is a good time to talk to him. He won't run away. "Han, I wanted to talk to you about the Yavin Vassilika…"

Han, "and Ylesia."

Bria, "You will never forgive me for Ylesia will you?"

Han, "What's done is done. I don't have to like it though. And now is not a good time to talk about it."

Bria puts her hands on her hips. "Now is the perfect time. You won't leave your precious Leia to avoid me."

Han doesn't answer. He steps to the side to get some medical supplies from a cabinet.

Bria, "The Alliance needed the Vassilika. I needed your help. That was the only way I knew how."

Han, "You could have just asked for my help instead of double crossing me and my friends."

Bria, "There was no way the Alliance could have given you and your friends that many credits."

Han walks back to Leia. "You made the offer. We would have done it for a lot less. Instead of offering less you left them with nothing."

Bria, "I did what I had to do. Dodonna explained you that there was nothing left."

Han puts bacta on the gashes in Leia's hair. "Dodonna didn't know what you were doing either. Most of my friends thought I was with you in your betrayal. It took me a long time to earn their trust again so I could make a living." He finishes putting the bacta on and bandages her head. He then gently unzips Leia's coat.

Leia is still in a daze. She is spending so much of her energy on Han and Bria's conversation that she doesn't notice that Han is undressing her.

Bria looks down at what Han is doing. For the first time she notices that Leia is wearing Han's coat. It is a coat that she remembers Han wearing when they were together. She gulps back her tears and whispers, "I asked you to come with us, but you wouldn't."

Han opens the coat to revile Leia's snow suit. "You had just betrayed me and my friends. There was no way I was coming with you."

Bria, "Yet, here you are now."

Han, "The Alliance didn't set me up. You did. And don't tell me it was all for the Alliance. You did it to make yourself look better to Dodonna in hopes for a promotion."

Bria, "Han, why are you here?"

Han looks at Leia's snow suit and gently runs his hand over a red spot.

Luke comes back to the med bunk. "How is she?"

Han looks at Leia. "She's pretty banged up, some broken ribs and a concussion."

Luke, "What was it that attacked her?"

Han gets some more supplies. "I don't know. It kind of looked like something I once saw on Gall. It was called a cliff wampa." He comes back to Leia's side and unzips her shoe suit.

Leia is now aware that Han is removing her clothing. He is doing so with Bria and Luke in the room. She can't let that happen. She struggles to speak but her brain won't let her mouth form the words.

Han cautiously opens the snow suit and sees that Leia's thermals have blood stains soaking through. "Sith."

Leia draws the strength and lets out one word. "Han?"

Han looks at Leia. "Leia."

Leia wills her eyes to open and she desperately tries to focus on Han.

Han can see her questioning almost panic look, so he tells her what is going on. "Some creature attacked you. You've got some broken ribs and some bad cuts."

Leia lifts her head slightly and looks down at her torso. She sees the blood that made Han utter the curse. Feeling dizzy, she lays her head back down.

Han looks at Leia. "I need to get you cleaned up and get these wounds and ribs bandaged."

Leia looks over at Luke and Bria.

Luke, "Han, maybe Bria should do that."

Leia brings her hand to her forehead. "Han can do it."

Han looks at Luke and Bria. They both get the message and leave. Han closes the door behind them.

Luke looks at the door and then to Bria. "Maybe I should get Chewie to go in there with them."

Han looks at Leia. He looks surprisingly nervous. "I'm going to have to remove your thermals."

Leia nods.

Han gently removes Leia's arms from her coat and snow suit, leaving her only in a thin thermal shirt.

Leia doesn't know if she is finally coming out of it or if it is the fact that Han is undressing her, but she looks at Han and says plainly. "Do you remember what happened when we were leaving Yavin?"

Han nods.

Leia, "That will be nothing compared to what you will suffer if you do anything other than bandage my wounds."

Han gives her a lopsided grin and cuts her thermal shirt open. He does his best to ignore her exposed bra and begins putting bacta on her wounds. He is wrapping her ribs when the door opens and Chewbacca is standing at the doorway.

Han looks up and quickly covers Leia's bare skin.

Chewbacca, _"Is everything okay?"_

Han, "Everything is fine. Close the door and get her some clean clothes."

Chewbacca looks at Leia and she nods.

Chewbacca, _"You behave yourself."_

Han, "I think she's got that under control."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I really had trouble with this chapter. I'm still not completely happy with it, but here it is anyway.

The Falcon lands on Thila.

Bail had heard the Falcon's request for a medical team, and is waiting as the ship's ramp is lowered.

Chewbacca carries Leia out and places her on a stretcher.

Bail looks down at Leia very concerned.

Leia looks up and sees her father. "I'm fine, just some broken bones."

The medic looks at Bail. "We need to get her to the med center."

The medics take Leia away.

Bail nods and looks at Han as he descends the ramp. "You let her get hurt."

Han steps back. "Hey, the leg wasn't my fault."

Bail, "What about her other injuries?"

Han mumbles. "That's a judgment call."

Bail sighs. "What happened?"

Han, "Some animal came out of nowhere and attacked her."

Bail looks at Han with anger in his eyes. "You were supposed to protect her. I thought I could trust you." He walks off.

Bria comes up behind Han with a smile on her face. "Guess daddy is not happy with you."

Han continues to watch Bail walk away. He shakes his head and turns around.

Bria is standing there grinning at him.

Han rolls his eyes and walks past Bria and back into the Falcon.

Bail comes into the med center and watches the droids work on Leia.

When droids finish, Bail goes to Leia's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Leia, "I'm fine. I have a broken foot and four broken ribs. Most of my flesh wounds are nearly healed."

Bail, "No thanks to Captain Solo."

Leia, "What do you mean by that?"

Bail shakes his head. "What happened?"

Leia, "Can you use this as my debriefing?"

Bail nods. "Just a moment."

Bail goes to a human doctor. The doctor hands him a device and Bail walks back to Leia.

Bail, "I will need to record your statements."

Leia nods. "We circled the planet Hoth's equator. Captain Solo thought that it would be best to find a location there since the temperature is significantly warmer. We saw what looked to be a large cave. Captain Solo wasn't sure how deep the snow was on the ground and didn't want to risk getting stuck. We also didn't know how deep the cave was, so we found a plateau above the cave where we could see rock. We landed there and had to climb down to the cave. On our way down, I fell into a hole and broke my foot. We found a place to stay for the night and made our way down to the cave the next morning. The cave was large, large enough to hold the Millennium Falcon with plenty of room to spare. There were six tunnels running in different directions out of the cave. After wrapping my foot, Captain Solo and I went to explore the tunnels. They weren't very deep, but some of them led to rooms. The last tunnel we explored went a bit deeper than the others and contained a room that was much larger than the rest. Captain Solo and I looked around the room. Since we had to use lamps, we couldn't see the whole room at once. We came across an animal carcass on the floor and we were discussing it when I was attacked by some creature."

Bail, "Do you have a recommendation?"

Leia, "The planet is secluded enough and has a natural barrier, an asteroid field, surrounding it. The asteroid field could shield us from Imperial searches, but it could also hinder our transmissions. As far as the planet goes, except for the extreme cold and the creatures, although we just saw the one, I would suspect that there are more of them there; I believe that Hoth would be a suitable choice for our next base. And provided that our engineers think that the ice and rock surrounding the cave is strong enough to build more tunnels, I think that the cave we found would be the best spot for the base.

Bail, "Do you know what kind of creature attacked you?"

Leia, "All I remember is a large arm with white fur. I was knocked unconscious and when I came to we were in hyperspace. Captain Solo said that it looked like a creature he had seen once on Gall called a cliff wampa."

Bail switches off the recorder and stares at Leia.

Leia studies her father and knows what he is thinking. "This wasn't Han's fault. I can blame a lot of things on him, but not this."

Bail sighs. "Well thankfully Bria was there to take care of you."

Leia looks down.

Bail, "Leia?"

Leia struggles. "I…I didn't want Bria…"

Bail looks angry.

Han walks in the room. "Well, Your Holiness. It looks like you're going to be up and bossing people around in no time."

Leia is still looking down.

Bail cuts in. "It will be a week or so."

Leia looks at her father. "What? I can't stay in bed for a week! I've got things to do…"

Han smirks. "People to boss around."

Leia glares at Han. "Shut up!"

Han laughs. "Come on. It won't be that bad. You can lay back, be waited on and relax." Han gives her a lopsided grin. "Just like royalty should."

Bail looks at Han. He is angry with the way Han is talking to his daughter. "Captain Solo, is all of this really necessary?"

Han's face goes blank.

Bail, "She has been through a lot. I don't think your verbal sparing is quite appropriate at this moment."

Leia smiles at Han because he got in trouble.

Han sees Leia's smile out of the corner of his eye. He decides amuse her a bit more. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." He looks at Bail who is fuming. He wants to say something off color, but thinks better or it. He looks down at Leia and sees that she is enjoying this. He rolls his eyes and turns to leave. As he is walking away he shouts out, "I'll come back later. When you're up to sparring."

Bail looks down at Leia who is smiling and shaking her head watching Han leave. "You let that man touch you?"

Leia looks at her father. "What?" It suddenly occurs to Leia what her father is talking about.

Bail is staring down at Leia.

Leia is angry. "He bandaged my wounds, that's all. I was awake. He didn't do anything inappropriate. I am a grown woman you know."

Bail nods. "I know you are. I just..."

Leia look back at the door. "Han would never do anything to me."

Bail sees the look in Leia's eyes. She is in love. She is in love with a man who has a price on his head. Who is going to leave any day and never look back. "I think it may be best if you start to distance yourself from him."

Leia, "Why do you say that?"

Bail, "You know as well as I that he will be leaving one day. I can see that you are growing closer to him. The two of you have gone onto too many missions together. I guess I am partially to blame myself for that." Bail looks at Leia. "You have been through so much. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

Leia looks down at her hands. "We are in the middle of a war. I will get hurt more before this is over." Leia looks at Bail. "Han hasn't left yet."

Bail, "But he will. Maybe you should find someone who is more committed to the Alliance to go on missions with. You can't tell me that you haven't thought this already."

Leia is quiet for a moment and then nods. "Maybe you are right."

Bail smiles and looks over his shoulder. "I may have the perfect person to assist you in your future missions."

Leia looks up. "You do?"

Bail smiles down at Leia. "I have a surprise for you." He steps to the side and a tall handsome man with dark hair comes in.

Leia sees the man and her eyes get big. "Kegan?"

The man is Kegan Craffdon a life long friend of Leia's and fellow Alderaanian.

Kegan bends down and hugs Leia and kisses her on the forehead. "Leia. It's so good to see you again."

Bail smiles at the two long lost friends. "Well, I'll let you two catch up." He leaves.

Kegan pulls up a chair next to Leia's bed. "I have missed you."

Leia smiles and takes Kegan's hand. "Tell me what you have been up to."

Bail walks down the corridor to his office. He sees Bria talking to a woman. He walks up to her. "Could I please see you in my office?"

Bria turns to Bail. "Yes Sir."

Bail and Bria walk into Bail's office. Bail holds out his hand above a chair. "Please have a seat."

Bria sits and looks at Bail.

Bail sits behind his desk and folds his hands. "We have a problem with our supply lines. It seems that pirate groups are stealing our arms. We have sustained substantial losses. This can not continue."

Bria nods in understanding.

Bail stands and sits on the corner of his desk. "We need to know who these pirates are, where they are coming from and a way to stop them. I was looking through your files while you were on Hoth. I am impressed."

Bria smiles. "I believe in the Alliance. I have seen the horrors, the pain. The Empire must be destroyed."

Bail, "That is why I am hoping that you will be willing to lead this mission."

Bria doesn't look too excited.

Bail notices this and decides to up the ante. "Of course, I do not expect you to do something as dangerous as this without the promise of something in return."

Bria, "What do you mean? I am fighting for a cause I believe in…"

Bail, "You have been overlooked. With all of the high risk missions you have completed and your negotiating skills…"

Bria, "That's in my file?"

Bail ignores her. "You have managed to get smugglers and mercenaries to help the Rebellion without compensation. Not even our best negotiators have been able to do that."

Bria nods slowly.

Bail, "I think you have earned the rank of an officer."

Bria smiles. This is what she needs right now. "I would be happy to led this mission."

Bail tilts his head to Bria. "Thank you. I was hoping that you might be able to talk Captain Solo into accompanying you."

Bria, "Han? What about the Princess? I thought he was her personal bodyguard."

Bail, "Leia will not be going on any missions for awhile."

Bria nods. "I will ask him, but I doubt he will be willing to go right now. I doubt he will be willing to go with me."

Bail smiles at Bria. "I will see what I can do to encourage him."

Bria studies Bail.

Han is sitting in the Falcon's hold with Luke.

Luke, "Leia's father sure was mad at you."

Han looks down at his hands.

Luke, "He shouldn't blame you. We had no idea there were any life forms on that planet."

Bria comes in.

Han and Luke look up at her.

Luke gets up. "Well, I have things to do. I'll see you two later."

Han, "See ya Kid."

Bria watches Luke leave and then turns to Han. She doesn't give Han a chance to try to get rid of her. She gets right to the point. "I've been asked to assemble a team."

Han takes a deep breath and walks into the kitchen.

Bria, "Pirate groups are threatening Alliance supply lines. We need your help, Han."

Han comes back into the hold. "You sound like Her Worship." Han smiles. "You want me to take you to hunt down pirates?"

Bria, "Listen Han, we need to stop this. Senator Organa thinks that since we know the underworld better than anyone else here, we should be the ones to go."

Han laughs. "No thanks."

Bail comes into the hold.

Han looks at him briefly and turns away.

Bail looks at Han then back at Bria.

Bria, "I was just trying to convince Captain Solo to help us with our pirate problem."

Bail looks back at Han. "You won't help?"

Han, "Running all over the galaxy looking for pirates is not my thing. It's more like a suicide mission."

Bail, "Captain Solo, we will make it worth your while. We are loosing too much. If these losses continue, I don't know how much longer we will survive."

Han doesn't say anything.

Bail, "I will leave you. I have a meeting. If you reconsider, let me know."

Bail smiles at Bria and leaves.

Bria looks at Han with a slight smile. "I think he wants you away from his daughter."

Han rolls his eyes. "You think so?"

Bria, "Well, she is awful young and you did almost get her killed."

Han sits. "I should have went in and checked out the room first. I let my guard down." Han shakes his head.

Bria studies Han. "What is it about her? Why do you have this need to protect her?"

Han abruptly leaves the Falcon. He walks around the base for awhile and finally makes his way to the med center. He enters and sees Leia sitting up in bed talking and laughing with a man he does not recognize. The man stands and leans over a gives Leia a kiss on the lips. Han is stunned at what he is seeing. He looks around and sees 3PO standing near by. He walks over to 3PO. "Who is that with Leia?"

C-3PO looks over to Leia. "That is Kegan Craffdon. I believe he is a friend of Mistress Leia."

Han nods and stares at the two for a moment with a sad look on his face. "A friend huh?" He walks over to Leia's bed.

Leia looks up. "Han."

Han looks at Kegan.

Kegan extends his hand. "Kegan Craffdon."

Han takes his hand. "Han Solo." Han looks down at Leia and then back at Kegan.

Leia feels tension in the air and tries to break it. She looks at Han. "Kegan and I have known each other since we were six. He has been doing undercover work for the Alliance for years."

Kegan takes Leia's hand. "Han Solo. You were the one who rescued my Leia from the clutches of Vader."

Leia, "Well, with the help of our friend Luke and Han's co-pilot Chewbacca."

Han looks down and sees Leia and Kegan holding hands. Leia can feel the tension rising again. She knows she needs to get Han out of here. Leia looks at Han. "I know you didn't just come in here to check on my well being. Is there something you wanted Captain Solo?"

Han looks at Leia. Her dismissal of him angers him. "Yeah. I just came to tell you that your father wants me to go out and chase down pirates. I'll be gone a few months, maybe longer. You'll need to find someone else to fly your royal ass all over the galaxy."

Kegan, "Captain Solo, that is hardly appropriate in front of a lady." Kegan smiles. "However, I assure you Leia will never have a problem finding someone to fly her wherever she wants to go."

Han looks at Leia. He can't believe this is happening. He wants to talk to her to tell her how he'd fallen for her without even realizing it. How, somewhere along the line, he'd gone beyond being merely amused at her disdain for him and sparked by her wit. How, instead, he'd come to admire her for those qualities most people overlooked: her strength, her integrity that she hides under a vial of suspicion and quick temper.

Leia feels uneasy at the way Han is looking at her. She sees hurt and disappointment in his eyes. She thinks to herself "We have gotten too close." She shakes it off. "Pirates? Well, you have a safe journey."

Han is now visibly angry. "Okay. See ya around Princess. If not. Have a good life." Han quickly walks out of the med center.

Leia watches Han leave. She immediately regrets dismissing him. What else was she supposed to do? The situation was awkward. She doesn't want him to leave. Especially like this. But on the other hand, maybe it was better that he leave this way. But if this is for the best, why is her heart breaking?

Han walks to Bail's office and knocks on the door.

Bail, "Come."

Han opens the door. Bail is looking down at his data pad. "I'll go."

Bail looks up and smiles. "Thank you. You will leave in the morning. Bria Tharen will give you the details."

Han nods and turns and leaves.

Bail is still smiling. "I guess he met Kegan."

Han walks quickly into the hanger. He sees Bria sitting talking to some pilots. He walks up behind Bria. "I'll go." Han continues to the Falcon.

Bria smiles as she turns around and follows Han. "Which was it?"

Han continues to walk. "What are you talking about?"

Bria, "Was it the father or the daughter who talked you into going?"

Han, "Both." Han walks up the ramp to the Falcon.

Bria stops at the ramp and smiles. "Just like old times."


	17. Chapter 17

Han, Bria and Chewbacca sit in the cockpit of the Falcon.

"Captain Solo, you have clearance permission."

Han, "Thank you." He flips some switches. "Let's get out of here."

Bria looks at Han. "You sure are in a hurry."

Han looks out the window. He catches a glimpse of Leia. "I'm just ready to leave." He reaches for a lever and the Falcon lifts off the ground just as Leia hobbles up to the Falcon.

Leia watches as the Falcon leaves the hanger and is gone.

"Leia! What are you doing in here?" Leia continues to look at the space the Falcon once occupied. Her face is like stone. "I just wanted to tell Chewbacca bye."

Kegan nods. "I'm sure Captain Solo, Chewbacca and Bria Tharen will be fine."

Leia looks down at her feet. "I wasn't aware that Bria was going with them."

Kegan, "Actually, they are going with her. This is her mission."

Leia, "Oh."

Kegan takes Leia's arm. "Leia, you really should return to bed."

Leia nods and lets Kegan help her back to the med center. She looks back to where the Falcon once was with a tear in her eye.

Three months later, Han is asleep in his bunk when the ship shakes violently throwing him to the floor. He hears the too familiar sounds of a tractor beam. "Sith!" Han gets up and grabs his blaster and hurries to the cockpit.

Bria and Chewbacca are sitting there looking out the window.

Han, "Imperials?"

Bria smiles. "Not quiet."

Han looks at Bria. "Who?"

Bria, "That's Eternal Silence."

Han looks out the window. "Not sure I like the sound of that. If they're not Imps, who are they?"

Bria, "A band of rogue Imperials. If we play our cards right, they may help us."

Han, "Rogue Imperials? You know them?

Bria, "Old friends."

Han thinks about this for a minute. "You can trust them?"

Bria, "As well as any of my friends."

Han, "Great. What's the plan?"

Bria kisses Han. "Let's just play it by ear."

Han, "Great plan."

The Falcon comes to rest in the hanger. Han opens the ramp to the Falcon and the three descend the ramp.

Bria takes the lead with Han and Chewbacca following close behind. They all come face to face with a group of men.

Bria turns to Han and Chewbacca. "Stay here. I'll handle this." Bria continues to walk toward one man who appears to be the leader. He smiles and walks towards her. "Bria Tharen."

Bria, "Blaxton Eldon."

Bria extends her hand as does Blaxton.

Bria, "It's good to see you again."

Blaxton, "Same here." He looks over Bria's shoulder. "Who are they?"

Bria looks back at Han and Chewbacca. "This is Han Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca."

Blaxton looks at Han suspiciously. "Solo, I've heard of you."

Blaxton turns his attention back to Bria. "So, what are you up to now?"

Bria, "We are trying to track down some pirates who have been disrupting the Alliance's supply lines."

Blaxton, "Pesky pirates."

Bria smiles. "Blaxton, is there somewhere we may go to talk, privately?"

Blaxton, extends his arm. "Sure. This way."

Bria turns back to Han and Chewbacca. "You two can wait on the Falcon. Han, behave yourself. These people will not harm us unless you decide to do something foolish."

Bria and Blaxton turn and walk away.

Han looks at Chewbacca. "I don't like this." They walk back to the Falcon.

Thirty minutes later, Bria comes back to the Falcon. Han and Chewbacca are playing sabacc.

Bria sits down with them. "Blaxton and his men will help us."

Han looks skeptical. "Yeah? Why?"

Bria, "They are vigilantes, mercenaries, and they hate the Empire. They're like you. You need another reason?"

Han, "Yeah."

Bria, "That is Alliance business and none of your concern." Bria gives Han a smile.

Han scratches his head. "How long have you known these people?"

Bria, "Years. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for them. They helped me get back to Yavin."

Han rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and all hell broke loose right after."

Bria, "That was coincidence."

Han, "Yeah right."

Bria looks perplexed. "The Empire already knew the Alliance was there. It wasn't a secret."

Han shakes his head.

Bria, "They said that a group affiliated with the Bloodlust Pirates is the ones we are looking for. We can find them on Chekria."

Han "Chekria. Great." Han thinks for a moment. "How do they know who is doing this?"

Bria, "Listen, they know things. I don't know how, but they do."

They feel a jolt and Han looks at Bria.

Bria smiles. "I guess we are on our way."

Han slams down his cards. "You agreed to this without talking to me first?"

Bria remains clam. "Han, I am leader of this mission. I am making the decisions." Bria gets up and gives Han a kiss. "You two stay on the Falcon. Blaxton doesn't know you well enough to roam his ship freely." Bria leaves the Falcon.

Han looks at Chewbacca. "Chekria. I knew better than to get tangled up with her again."

Chewbacca gets up. He looks at Han and shakes his head then he leaves.

Han, "What?"

Chewbacca, "_What about the Princess_?"

Han, "What about her?"

Chewbacca doesn't say anything.

Han, "She and her father sent me away. They didn't want me to get in the way of her and her…"

Chewbacca looks down and walks away.

On Thila Leia and Kegan are walking around the base hand in hand. Kegan has been on base for a little over three months and he and Leia are growing closer.

Kegan, "Leia, do you remember the last time we saw each other on Alderaan?"

Leia smiles at Kegan. "The swoop bike?"

Kegan, "We took it out to the lake and had a picnic. I thought we were making a real connection there. That was until your father called and demanded you come home."

Leia looks down. "I had some important things to take care of."

Kegan, "Then you were gone, and then Alderaan was gone."

Leia is still looking down. "I miss it so. I miss everyone. I just wish…"

Kegan interrupts Leia with a kiss. The kiss is interrupted by Leia's com.

Leia smiles at Kegan and picks up her com. "Organa."

Bail, "Leia, I need you to come to the council chambers right away."

Leia, "I'll be right there." Leia looks at Kegan. "I have to go."

Kegan, "I'll walk with you." Kegan takes Leia's hand and they walk together to the council room.

Bail sees Kegan and Leia together and smiles and then frowns. Bail thinks. "There is something about Kegan. He's been acting strangely. It has been a few years since I last saw him, he has grown up and he has also faced many difficult situations. I guess this has had a big effect on him."

Leia looks in and sees several people who are not purvey to classified information. She looks at Kegan. "This isn't a classified meeting. You may come in if you would like to."

Kegan, "I would love to join you."

Leia and Kegan walk into the room and take a seat.

Twenty minutes into the meeting, a question is asked regarding the supply lines.

Bail, "We received a transmission from Bria Tharen yesterday. She has made contact with someone who knows about the group we are having problems with. She could not go into details, but she led me to believe that something will happen soon."

Leia, "Why the secrecy?"

Bail looks at Leia. "She wishes to protect the identity of those who giving her this information."

Leia wants to ask more questions. She wants to know where Han is. She wants to know that Bria is not leading him into a trap. She glances around and sees people staring at her. She gives her father a slight nod.

Bail continues. "We have another situation that must be addressed immediately. Our friends on Ithor have sent word that they are ready to evacuate. They have held out as long as they feel they can."

Rieekan, "We cannot risk loosing more of our Ithorian friends. We must evacuate them before the Empire decides to return."

Leia thinks for a moment. She really needs to get away from here for a little while. This is a pretty easy mission, maybe they will let her go. "I would like to lead this mission."

Bail looks at Leia.

Rieekan, "Thank you Leia. Is there anyone who would like to join Princess Leia on this rescue mission?"

Kegan, "Princess, if it is okay with you, I would be honored to join you on this mission."

Leia looks at Kegan. "Thank you. I am sure you would be a great asset."

Luke looks at Kegan. He thinks to himself. "There is something not right about this guy. He is deceiving Leia in some way."

Rieekan, "I expect everyone to be ready to leave at 0600 tomorrow."

Leia gets up as does Kegan. Leia gives Kegan a hug. "I am so glad you are going with us."

Bail comes up to Leia. "Well, it looks like you are leaving me again."

Leia turns to her father. "This is a simple mission."

Bail, "So was the last one."

Leia, "I fell in a hole and stumbled into an animal's lair. What are the odds on that?"

Bail smiles and gives Leia a hug. He whispers in her ear. "You've spent too much time with Captain Solo."

Leia smiles and turns to Kegan.

Leia and Kegan begin to walk away.

Kegan, "Leia, you never told me what happened to you on your last mission."

Leia, "I fell in a hole and got attacked by some animal. I'm sorry, I really can't say much more. Someday I'll tell you."

Bail looks to the floor and shakes his head.

"Bail." Bail looks up at Luke who has a concerned look on his face. "Yes, Luke."

Luke, "What do you know about Kegan?"

Bail, "I have known him since he was a small child. Why?"

Luke, "I don't know what it is, but there is something about him that is not right. I sense deceit. I also have a feeling of dread about this mission. I don't mean to worry you, but I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Bail looks concerned. "To whom?"

Luke shakes his head. "I don't know."

Bail, "Keep your eyes open and watch out for Leia."

Luke, "That is going to be hard since we are not on the same ship. I will do my best."

Bail puts his hand on Luke's shoulder. "I know you will."

Luke nods and leaves the room.

Bail watches Luke leave. "I should have never sent Solo away."

Two days later the Alliance rescue mission arrives at Ithor's Tafanda Bay, a city ship floating above the surface of Ithor. Ithorians live on these ships because they do not believe in walking on the surface of the planet.

Kegan looks at a data pad. "We are supposed to meet the Ithorians on the lower observation deck."

Leia, "Why are we meeting them down there?"

Kegan ignores Leia and takes out his com link. "Leia and I will go meet with the Ithorians. Be ready to leave when we get back."

Kegan turns to Leia and smiles. "Ready?"

Leia nods and walks slowly behind Kegan. She feels that there is something wrong, but continues to follow Kegan.

Kegan and Leia step into the turbo lift and descend. Finally, the doors open on the lower observation level. Leia steps out to find herself surrounded by stormtroopers. She looks at Kegan.

Kegan is smiling at her. "Sorry Leia. You must pay for your role in the destruction of my beautiful Alderaan."

Luke is on his ship meditating. He opens his eyes as he realizes what has happened. He gets up and runs down the ramp of the ship only to be stunned by a stormtrooper standing guard.

Several stormtroopers walk over to Luke. One stormtrooper starts making orders. "Take his weapons and get the others. We must have all the Rebels before Lord Vader arrives."

On Chekria, Han, Bria, Chewbacca, Blaxton and his men are battling the Bloodlust Pirates.

Blaxton shouts out some orders to his men and turns to Han. "It won't be long. We've almost got them blocked in."

Han looks up and sees a Bloodlust sniper. He pushes Blaxton to the ground saving Blaxton from certain death and fires his blaster at the sniper. The sniper falls to the ground.

Blaxton looks at Han. "I owe you one."

Han nods and begins firing again.

After a few more close calls, Blaxton's men finally surround the pirates.

Bria, "They are surrounded. Why won't they surrender?"

Blaxton, "They won't be taken alive. We are going to have to kill them all."

After the final pirate falls to the ground, Han, Bria, Chewbacca, Blaxton and his men all come out of cover.

Blaxton looks at Bria. "Pirate problem is taken care of."

Bria looks around. "It cannot be known that anyone from the Alliance had anything to do with this. I mean, we had no choice."

Bria looks at Blaxton and he nods in agreement.

Blaxton motions for everyone to return to the ship.

Blaxton is walking next to Han. "I don't know if Bria told you, but I have ways of getting information. I cannot tell you how, but if there is something you want to know…"

Han thinks for a moment. The only thing that comes to mind is Leia. He should be worrying about Jabba, but all he can think about is helping Leia.

Blaxton, "Captain Solo?"

Han looks at Blaxton. "Anything the Empire has in store for the Alliance in the near future."

Blaxton nods. "I thought for sure you would ask about the bounty on your head."

Han stops in his tracks and Blaxton looks back at him. "Relax, we are not bounty hunters."

Han starts walking again catching up with Blaxton.

Blaxton, "The bounty is substantial. You know anyone with a million credits?"

Han raises his eyebrows. "That much, huh?"

Blaxton, "You might want to stay with your Rebel friends."

Han and Blaxton walk onto the Eternal Silence.

Blaxton turns to Han. "I'll go see what I can find out."

Han goes to the Falcon and sits in his cabin. "One million credits."

Bria comes in and sits next to Han. "What's wrong?"

Han, "I'm in big trouble."

A few minutes later Chewbacca comes to Han's door. _"Blaxton is here."_

Han and Bria get up and go to the hold. Han motions for Blaxton to sit.

Blaxton, "I have found a few things. Since they are all tied together, I will give you all of the information."

Han nods.

Blaxton takes out a data pad. "Vader is headed to Ithor as we speak. The Empire has a double agent named Kegan Craffdon who is presently holding prisoners on Ithor awaiting Vader's arrival."

Bria stands next to Blaxton. She sees what is on his data pad and decides to watch Han's reaction. Han's reaction will tell his true feelings.

Han takes a deep breath. "Do you know who any of the prisoners are?"

Blaxton looks at his data pad. "It only says Leia Organa."

Han jumps up. "Leia! No! No! No! This can't be happening. I will kill Kegan."

Blaxton looks at Bria. "I take it he knows Leia Organa?"

Bria nods slowly. "He is in love with her."

Blaxton, "Oh."

Han turns to Blaxton. "Will you help me?"

Blaxton moves around in his chair. "Going up against Vader is quite different than the pirate scum we just wiped out. We can help you, but it will cost you much more than this little venture."

Han paces around the room. "How much are we talking about here?"

Blaxton, "One million."

Han shakes his head. "Let's get going."

Blaxton raises his eyebrows.

Han, "You asked me if I knew anyone with a million credits. I do. He will pay."

Blaxton stands. "I will give you the account to transfer the money to. If we leave now we will get there before Vader arrives."

Han, "Let's go then."

Blaxton turns to leave. "Solo, you had better not be screwing with me. Bounty hunters are pathetic, you can hide from them. You won't be able to hide from me."

Han nods.

Blaxton, "As soon as we land, move your ship out of my hanger. When our job is over, we're gone. We will not wait for you." Blaxton leaves.

Han watches Blaxton leave. "You had better pay Organa."


	18. Chapter 18

Leia is in an empty room sitting on the floor. She had already looked for a way to escape. Finding that the only way in or out is through the door. The door, where stormtroopers were standing guard outside. Leia was exhausted. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She felt like a fool. Kegan had played her, the alliance, and now the very existence of the alliance was at stake. Kegan will tell Vader everything and he will use thing information to crush the alliance. He could have done this without turning me over to Vader. "What does Vader want with me?" 

Kegan walks in the room. "I have no idea."

Leia looks up and sees Kegan smiling down at her.

Kegan shows Leia his blaster. "Knowing Vader it's probably sadistic."

Leia looks to the floor. "You are making a deal with the one who destroyed our home."

Kegan reaches down and grabs Leia's face forcing her to look at him. "I am looking at the one who destroyed MY home."

Leia stands to face Kegan eye to eye. "Alderaan was the target. They were going to blow it no matter what I told them. The Emperor needed to show his power and he chose Alderaan."

Kegan walks over to Leia and slaps her across the face. "You made Alderaan a target. You and your father. My home, my people all gone because of you!" Kegan shoves Leia to the ground. He starts to leave and turns back to Leia. "Enjoy your last moments of peace. Vader will be here soon." Kegan leaves the room.

The Eternal Silence hovers over Tafanda Bay spraying stormtroopers. Having cleared a path, the ship docks on the landing platform. Han moves the falcon out of the hanger followed by Blaxton's men.

Han lands the Falcon and comes running down the ramp to find Blaxton and Bria standing there waiting for him. They start running for the turbo lifts.

Blaxton, "They are being held on the lower observation deck. We will have to take turbo lifts. We have to be quick, Vader will be here soon."

Han, Blaxton, Bria, Chewbacca and some of Blaxton's men enter the turbo lift.

Blaxton, "Be ready when the doors open."

The doors open and they are immediately under heavy fire.

Han takes a shot to his arm, but he continues to charge forward.

Kegan rushes into Leia's holding room. "Damn Solo! I should have killed him."

Leia, "Han?"

Kegan and Leia hear the commotion outside. Kegan puts his blaster to Leia's head and moves behind her. "Solo will be coming. You had better hope he thinks before he shoots."

The group finally makes it to the room where Leia is being held.

Blaxton looks at his data pad. "The Princess is in here." Blaxton looks at Bria. "The others are in the room at the end of the hall. Solo and I can handle this. You get the others."

Bria looks at Han and back at Blaxton. She nods and runs down the hall with Blaxton's men following.

As one of Blaxton's men comes to unlock the door, Han looks down and sees Luke's lightsaber in a dead stormtrooper's hand. He bends down and picks it up. He feels a little better knowing that Leia had Luke here with her through all of this.

Blaxton, "We're in."

Han draws his blaster as they enter the room.

Leia, "Han?"

Han sees Leia with a blaster to her head being held by Kegan. "One more step and she dies."

Han, "Listen Kegan, I would love to stand here and try to negotiate something with you, but we're in a bit of a hurry."

Kegan, "I promised Lord Vader she would be here when he got here and she will be one way or another."

Blaxton reaches his arm around Han's side and shoots Kegan in the leg. Kegan falls to the ground and has his blaster is quickly ripped from his hand.

Han looks at Blaxton.

Blaxton, "Hurry up and kill him. We've got to get out of here."

Han grabs Leia's hand and pulls her to him.

Han walks up to Kegan.

Bria, "Han, we have to go!"

Han stares at Kegan.

Leia, "Han."

Bria, "Han!"

Han, "I'll leave you for Vader. A blaster to the head is too quick for you."

Han shoots Kegan in the other leg. "Better hurry. It's gonna be hard to get away."

Leia grabs Han's blaster and shoots Kegan in the head. Han looks at Leia in surprise.

Leia, "He knew too much. Let's go."

Leia looks at Bria. "What about the Ithorians we're supposed to rescue?"

Bria, "They are being taken to your ships as we speak. Get to your ships!"

Han grabs Leia's hand "Come on Sweetheart."

Leia, Han, Bria Chewbacca and Luke get on the turbo lift. As soon as they get to the top they run for the Falcon.

They enter the Falcon and Han and Chewbacca run to the cockpit. In a matter of seconds, the Falcon is airborne.

Leia comes to the cockpit.

Han doesn't turn around. "Where are we going?"

Leia, "Thila."

Han starts flipping some switches and pressing buttons.

Leia sits down behind Han.

They are silent waiting for the navicomputer. Finally the signal goes off and Han pulls the levers. Stars streak in front of them and they are gone.

Han lets out a deep breath and practically melts in his seat.

Chewbacca gets up and hugs Leia on his way out.

Leia whispers. "How did you know where I was?"

Han, "While we were pirate hunting we ran into some people who know things. I don't know how, but they do. I saved the leader's life during a battle. To return the favor, he gave me some information about what the Empire was up to."

Leia, "The man who shot Kegan?"

Han, "Yeah."

Leia, "Well, I guess I owe him now."

Han, "Yeah, you owe him. You definitely owe him."

Leia sighs. "How much did you promise him?"

Han, "Let's just say your father is probably going to turn me over to Jabba himself to get the money to pay him."

Leia, "And how much will Jabba give my father for you?"

Han, "One million."

Leia, "One million? You promised that man a million credits?"

Han, "I had to. There is no way that me, Chewie and Bria could have done that on our own. I mean we're good…" Han whispers, "but we wouldn't have got there before Vader."

Leia sits back in her seat processing what Han has told her. She shakes her head and looks at Han's back. For the first time she notices the blood on Han's arm.

Leia gets up. "Come on, let's fix your arm." She turns and walks to the door. She feels that Han is not following her and turns back to him.

Han is sitting there staring out the window.

Leia, "Captain?"

Han jerks out of his trance and turns to Leia.

Leia smiles. "Come on."

Han gets up and follows Leia to the med bunk. He sits down. "It's not bad."

Leia begins to get the supplies. "Well, unless you want it to get infected you had better let me clean and bandage it. Now take off your shirt."

Han nods and begins taking off his shirt.

Leia stares at Han. She expected some lewd comment but there was none. He was acting strange, distant.

Han, "Princess."

Leia jerks back to reality. "Sorry." She begins cleaning Han's wound.

Han winces a bit.

Leia, "Sorry, but I need to get it cleaned good." Leia wraps the bandage. "Thank you coming to get us."

Han nods.

Leia finishes wrapping the wound. "We'll need to change that tomorrow."

Han looks down at his arm. "Thanks." He looks at Leia. For the first time he sees a bruise forming on her face. He points to her cheek. "How did you get that?"

Leia puts her hand to her cheek and looks down. "Kegan."

Anger flashes across his face.

Leia, "He did this because of Alderaan. He blamed me, my father and the alliance."

Han sits there looking at her.

Leia grabs the supplies and starts putting them back up.

Han grabs Leia's arm. "It was going to happen. If it hadn't been Alderaan, it would have been another planet. People were going to die no matter what. That had nothing to do with you, your father or the alliance."

Leia shakes her head and continues putting the supplies away.

Han, "Who says that they wouldn't have chosen Alderaan even if you and your father had nothing to do with the alliance? Alderaanians are peaceful, decent. Not the Emperor's kind of people."

Leia lets out a little laugh.

Bria comes in and sees Han with his shirt off and Leia laughing.

Leia and Han both turn to her.

Bria, "We're about to drop out of lightspeed."

Han, "Tell Chewie I'll be right there."

Bria looks at Leia and back at Han and backs out of the room.

Han looks down, gets off the bunk and walks out.

Leia is left staring at Han.

Han goes to his cabin and gets a clean shirt then heads to the cockpit.

Leia joins Luke and Bria in the hold. She sits down and opens her data pad. No one is saying anything but she senses Bria staring at her.

Luke feels the uncomfortable tension between the two women. "Is Han's arm going to be okay?"

Leia does not look up. "Yes, it wasn't bad."

Luke, "Where are we going?"

Leia, "Thila"

Luke, "How much information do you think Kegan gave the Imperials?"

Leia looks at Luke. "I have no idea. We are going to have to make a lot of changes, move to a different base. Kegan wanted to crush the alliance. The damage is probably significant."

"Everyone hang on. We're coming up on Thila." Han announced to Leia, Luke and Bria.

Leia walks to the cockpit and sits behind Han.

Han, "Okay Chewie, prepare to drop out of lightspeed." Han flips some switches and the Falcon jerks as she drops out of lightspeed.

Leia's eyes get big as she sees ships everywhere. "What is going on here?"

Han, "Imperials. Looks like they found the base."

Leia, "Kegan."

Han, "We've got to get out of here." Han starts flipping switches. "One, two, three." Han pulls back the levers and stars streak in the windows.

Han turns to Leia. "Where's the rendezvous?"

Leia pulls out her data pad.

Han, "You keep a list in that thing?"

Leia, "I have a code that unlocks the name of the next emergency rendezvous point. It is very secure."

Han, "Did Kegan have one of those?"

Leia, "No, only High Command."

Han studies Leia as she looks at her data pad.

Leia, "Here it is. Boz Pity."

Chewbacca, _"That is close to home."_

Han looks at Chewbacca and nods. He looks back at Leia. "I'm going to take Chewie home before we go to Boz Pity."

Leia glances at Chewbacca and back at Han. "Han, I really need to get to Boz Pity quickly."

Han, "It won't take but a few hours more."

Leia looks at Chewbacca.

Leia starts to anger Han. "Look Your Worship, Chewie has spent the past year saving your ass. All he asks in return is for you to take three or four hours out of your busy life. He hasn't seen his wife and son in two years."

Leia, "You have a wife and child that you haven't seen in two years?"

Chewbacca, _"If you take the time to learn __Shyriiwook__, you would know a few things about me."_

Han smiles.

Leia, "What did he say?"

Han, "He would appreciate it if he could see his family."

Leia gets up and places a hand on Chewbacca's arm. "I am sorry. I had no idea that you had a family that you have not seen for two years. If I had known, I wouldn't have put up a fight with Han about it."

Chewbacca, _"You'll use any excuse to fight with Han. I accept your apology."_

Han lets out a little laugh.

Leia smiles. "What?"

Han, "He forgives you."

Chewbacca, _"Don't laugh Han; you do the same thing with her. You two fight because you want to mate."_

Han, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Chewbacca, _"I do like her better than Bria."_

Han shakes his head. "Don't go there."

Leia looks at Han and back at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca, _"My nose doesn't lie. Every time you two are in the same room…"_

Han, "Keep it up and it will be three years."

Leia looks at Han. She sees that his sense of humor is gone. "What is he saying?"

Han turns back to the controls. "Nonsense."

Han drops the Falcon out of lightspeed and starts plugging in the coordinates for Kashyyyk.

Luke and Bria come into the cockpit.

Luke, "What is going on?"

Han, "Imps are at Thila. We had to make a run for it. We're going to Kashyyyk."

Leia turns to Luke and Bria. "Go strap in. Han is just in one of his moods."

Han, "It's not my mood, Your Worship. It's the company." Han looks at Chewbacca.

Leia stands and looks at Luke and Bria. "Come on let's go strap in." The three leave.

Han looks at Chewbacca. "Still smell something?"

Han pulls the levers and they are on their way to Kashyyyk.

Chewbacca gets up to leave. _"You shouldn't be so mean to the woman you love."_ With that Chewbacca leaves. He walks into the hold past the three sitting at the table and into the cargo hold.

Luke, "What's going on?"

Leia, "They're fighting."

Luke, "What about?"

Leia, "Chewie said something that made Han mad…"

Luke, "What do you think he said?"

Leia, "I don't know."

Bria, "I'm sure it had something to do with you."

Leia looks at Bria. "Why would they be fighting about me?"

Bria shrugs.

Leia gets up.

Bria, "Where you going?"

Leia, "I think it's about time I learn some Shyriiwook." Leia leaves and goes into the cargo hold. She enters and sees Chewbacca sitting on a crate.

Leia, "Chewie?"

Chewbacca looks up at Leia.

Leia, "I was wondering if you would teach me Shyriiwook."

Chewbacca nods.

Leia sits down next to Chewbacca. "Okay."

Chewbacca, _"Yes."_ Chewbacca nods his head.

Chewbacca helps Leia for over an hour. She learns some words, but grows bored of trying to translate single words.

Leia, "What were you and Han fighting about?"

Chewbacca, _"Han loves you."_

Leia looks at Chewbacca confused.

Chewbacca stands and acts like Han pulling his blaster. _"Han"_

Leia laughs. "Han?"

Chewbacca nods his head. "_Han_"

Chewbacca points to Leia.

Leia looks confused.

Leia suddenly understands what Chewbacca is saying. "You were arguing about me and Han?"

Chewbacca nods. _"Han is too stubborn to admit he wants you for his mate."_

Leia studies Chewbacca. "What about Han?"

Chewbacca, _"Han."_ Chewbacca bangs his fist to his head. _"Stubborn"_

Leia, "Han is stubborn?"

Chewbacca nods.

Leia smiles. "Yes I know. Listen; let's continue this at a different time. I think it would go a lot smoother if I had 3PO to help translate."

Chewbacca, "_I can't wait."_

Leia gets up and leaves.

Chewbacca, _"You are just as stubborn as Han."_

Leia enters the hold to find it empty. She goes to the kitchen and pours some kaffe and sits down at the table.

Han and Bria are sitting in the cockpit.

Bria, "So why are we going to Kashyyyk?"

Han, "Chewie wants to see his family. The next base is close, so…"

Bria, "Where is the next base?"

Han, "I can't tell you."

Bria, "Seriously Han? So, you can know, but I can't? You're not even a member of the Alliance. I have been busting my butt for years. Making sacrifices, risking my life."

Han, "Ask Her Worship if you want to know so bad."

Bria rolls her eyes.

Bria, "What is it with you two?"

Han, "What do you mean?"

Bria, "You call her names, you fight with her about everything, you act like you don't care about her and then you take extreme measures to save her."

Han, "What can I say? She gets on my nerves, but I don't want her to die."

Bria shakes her head.

Bria, "I think there is more to it than that."

Han, "Keep thinking."

Bria, "Answer me this. And I want an honest answer here."

Han, "I may not want to give one."

Bria, "Would you have done for me what you did for Leia on Ithor?"

Han, "What? It was a rescue mission. You wanted to rescue her as much as I did."

Bria, "I went there to rescue the Ithorians and Alliance members. You went there to rescue Leia."

Han, "Well, I couldn't let Vader get her again."

Bria, "You are avoiding the question."

Han, "I'm not avoiding anything."

Bria, "You love her."

Han's eyes get big. "What?" Han shakes his head.

Bria, "Just answer the question."

Leia gets up and goes to the cockpit. She stops at the door when she hears voices.

Bria, "You called me Leia."

Han, "No I didn't."

Bria, "You did. I decided to ignore it until…"

Han, "What?"

Bria, "I knew the minute Blaxton told you that Leia had been captured. Your reaction said it all."

Han, "Great. First Chewie now you."

Bria, "So you were fighting about Leia?"

Bria, "It's okay. You thought she wanted to be with Kegan. I was just a stand in."

Han, "What are you talking about?"

Bria, "Han, just be honest with me. You had rather be with Leia. Right?"

Leia looks concerned and puts her hand on the door.

Han whispers something that Leia can't hear.

Leia decides she shouldn't be listening to this. She goes back to the hold and sits at the table.

She is sitting and drinking kaffe when Bria comes in.

Bria, "You and Chewbacca finish your lesson?"

Leia, "Yes, I think I am going to need a translator."

Bria, "Why don't you get Han to do it?"

Leia looks at Bria with a blank stare. "I'll think about that."

Bria nods. "I think I'll turn in. We should be there by morning."

Bria heads to the crew quarters.

Leia watches her leave and turns her head to the cockpit.

Leia gets up and goes to the cockpit. She opens the door.

Han turns to see who it is. "You might want to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Leia, "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Han, "I'm gonna stay up here. You can stay in my cabin."

Leia, "Do you think my father made it out?"

Han, "I don't know. It depends on how sudden the attack was."

Leia, "I hope we didn't loose many."

Han, "We'll know tomorrow."

Han turns his seat to face Leia. "Listen, if your father doesn't turn me over to Jabba, I think I'll stick around for a while longer."

Leia smiles. "My father won't turn you over to Jabba. He will probably make your life hell for awhile, but he knows how much the Alliance needs you."

Han nods. "The Alliance."

Leia cuts her eyes to Han. "I think I'll try to get some sleep."

Leia leaves. She walks into Han's cabin and sits on his bed. She begins to undress when she notices women's clothing lying in a chair. "He must have let Bria stay in here while they were gone. Or…" Leia thinks back to the way she ran Han off. "They were away for three months." She thinks about the way Han has been acting and about the conversation she overheard between Han and Bria. "I am such an idiot."


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Han, Leia, Bria, Luke and Chewbacca are in Chewbacca's home with Chewbacca's wife, Malla and son Lumpy.

Han, "I hate to leave so soon, but we've got to get going."

Chewbacca, _"I will see you soon. Don't do anything crazy without me."_

Han, "Hey, when do I ever do anything crazy?"

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing except Han.

Han, "What?"

Leia stands. "It was so nice to meet you Malla."

Malla, _"It was nice to meet you too Leia."_

Leia looks at Han.

Han, "She said the same thing you did."

Leia smiles at Malla and looks at Lumpy. "You are going to be big, brave and strong just like your father."

Lumpy, _"I like her Han."_

Leia, "I like you too."

Han looks at Leia. "Chewie has been teaching me a little."

Leia and Han give Chewbacca, Malla and Lumpy hugs and leave.

After they leave Malla turns to Chewbacca. _"Which one is Han's mate?"_

Chewbacca, _"Bria, but he loves Leia."_

Malla, _"I like Leia."_

Chewbacca, _"Me too."_

Malla, _"So why is Leia not his mate?"_

Chewbacca, _"They are too stubborn to admit they love each other."_

Malla, _"Humans are so funny."_

Chewbacca nods.

Han, Leia, Luke and Bria board the Falcon. Han goes to the cockpit, Bria and Luke follow and Leia sits at the table.

Leia looks at the cockpit. "This feels so awkward." Leia continues to sit at the table until the Falcon enters lightspeed. She then got up and walked into the cargo hold and found a comfortable place to sit down. Before she knows it she is asleep.

A few minutes later Han comes in looking for her. He sees Leia sleeping and walks over to her. He bends down and studies her.

Leia opens her eyes and sees Han.

Han, "What are you doing down here?"

Leia, "I wanted some time alone. I must have fallen asleep."

Han sits down next to Leia. "We'll be at Boz Pity in about two hours."

Leia, "Good. I am ready to put this whole mission behind me."

Han nods. "Me too."

Leia, "I wish I knew how much damage Kegan did." Leia sits up.

Han looks at the ever increasing bruise on Leia's face. Without thinking he instinctively puts his hand to her face and gently rubs the bruise.

Bria comes to the door and sees Han and Leia. She hangs her head and walks away.

Leia is enjoying the feel of Han's hand when she suddenly becomes afraid of this feeling. "I'm going to go freshen up before we land."

Han looks confused, but he gets up and holds out his hand to help Leia up. Leia takes his hand and Han pulls Leia to her feet and into his arms. He holds Leia for a few moments, feeling her stiff in his arms, he lets her go. Han steps back and Leia abruptly walks out of the cargo hold leaving Han behind. Han rubs his hand through his hair and walks back to the hold.

Luke is sitting at the table. "What did you say to Leia?"

Han, "Nothing, why?"

Luke, "She just ran through her in tears. I figured you said something."

Han looks at his cabin door. He thinks about going in, but thinks better of it.

Luke, "How about Bria?"

Han, "What about her?"

Luke, "She came through here looking upset a few minutes ago."

Han shakes his head and sits down.

Luke stands to leave. "You know Han, I'm not a ladies' man like you, but I don't think it is real wise to get so many women in love with you."

Han, "No one is in love with me."

Luke grins and shakes his head leaving Han alone.

Han sits there by himself for over hour thinking about what Luke said. He finally gets tired of thinking and decides to go to the cockpit.

He enters the cockpit and finds Bria and Luke.

Luke, "We're about ready to drop out of lightspeed."

Han, "Good, go get Leia."

Luke looks at Han and grins.

Han looks at Luke. "What?"

Luke, "You actually called her by her name."

Han rolls his eyes and Luke leaves.

Bail Organa and General Rieekan are in the control room at the new base on Boz Pity when a voice comes over the speaker. "Control, this is Captain Solo, Millennium Falcon, requesting permission to land."

Bail and Rieekan walk over to the control operator.

Operator, "Captain Solo, please transmit access code."

Leia, "Operator, any word on Bail Organa?"

Bail, "I am here Leia. What are you doing with Captain Solo?"

Leia, "It's a long story."

Bail, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Rieekan looks at Bail. "I wonder what happened."

Bail, "I'm going to go meet them."

The Falcon lands and Luke comes down the ramp followed by Bria.

Bria walks up to Bail. "I would like to speak with you later about doing some more undercover work."

Bail, "Meet me in my office in two hours."

Bria, "Thank you." She leaves and Bail looks back to the Falcon as Leia comes down the ramp.

Bail walks up to Leia and hugs her. "I am so glad you are okay. We haven't heard anything from anyone and we were getting worried."

Leia, "You haven't heard from any of the others?"

Bail, "No. Where's Kegan and how did you meet up with Captain Solo?"

Leia, "As I said, it is a long story."

Bail, "Let's go to my office."

An hour later Bail and Leia come out of Bail's office to find Han sitting outside waiting on them.

Bail, "Captain Solo, I guess I should thank you again for saving Leia. However, we do have a problem." Bail motions to his office. "Come in." He looks at Leia. "You too."

Bail sits behind his desk and motions for Han and Leia to sit. "The million credits is a problem. The Alliance can not pay that without sacrificing things which will cripple us."

Han looks down knowing he is in trouble.

Bail, "However, I do have the credits in a personal account. The problem is that it is in a bank on Ord Mantell and with all that is happening right now, there is no way I can possibly go and get it."

Han, "Is there a way that I can go get it?"

Bail, "I am afraid not."

Leia, "I will go with you. I have access."

Han, "No."

Bail and Leia look at Han.

Han, "It is too dangerous. Ord Mantell is crawling with bounty hunters."

Leia, "I am willing to take the risk."

Han, "Well, I'm not."

Han looks at Bail. "You can't be in favor of this."

Leia, "Don't do that! Don't you dare try to go over my head! This won't be any more dangerous than any other mission I have been on. I am needed, I am the only one who can do this and I will be going with you!" Leia gets up and storms out of Bail's office.

Han watches Leia leave and turns back to Bail who is smiling. Han shakes his head and follows Leia.

Han, "Hey Your Worship!" Han walks quicker catching up with Leia. "You can't go."

Leia stops and Han nearly runs into her. "What about I'm going with you do you not understand? My father is busy and I am the only other one that can do this. It has been decided."

Han, "Hey Sweetheart, you decided, not me."

Leia turns and walks away. "You are so infuriating!" Leia picks up her pace and makes it to the Falcon.

Han follows Leia into the Falcon. "Yeah, well it's my ship and I say who flies on it and right now, Your High and Mightiness, that doesn't include you."

Leia, "This isn't just about you. The Alliance owes this man. How do we know he will be satisfied with just eliminating you? Even if he kills you, he may still think the Alliance owes him. It is best that we pay him now, before this gets out of hand."

Han, "It's good to know that you care so much."

Leia, "If you want Bria to come, I have no problem with that. I won't get in the way, but I will be going! So, get the ship ready to go."

Han turns and stomps to the cockpit. "Fine!"

Leia follows Han to the cockpit.

Han, "What? You need to boss me around some more?"

Leia, "I was wondering if we were going to wait for Bria."

Han, "It's just you and me Sweetheart. Go lock the hatch."

Leia closes the hatch and sits down at the table. She buries her head in her hands. "What have I gotten myself into?"

The Falcon jumps to lightspeed and Han sits in the cockpit staring out at the stars. "How does she know? It doesn't matter. She knows and she is hurt by it. But why? I haven't promised her anything. She sent me away, what was I supposed to think? I didn't do anything wrong and I won't be treated like I did." Han leans back in his chair, crosses his arms across his chest and puts his feet up.

Some time later, Leia comes to the cockpit to find Han asleep. Leia sits down in the co-pilot chair.

Han opens his eyes.

Leia doesn't look at Han, but she knows he is awake. "We will have to disguise ourselves and stay in public places. You know your way around don't you?"

Han, "Yeah, and this is not going to be as easy as just disguising ourselves. Jabba has a million credit bounty on me. The first sight of my ship…"

Leia, "Then maybe we shouldn't land in your ship."

Han, "What do you mean?"

Leia fumbles with some controls and pulls up a map. "What do you know about Jarnollen?"

Han, "Not much there accept Imps."

Leia nods. "Okay, what about Qiilura?"

Han, "We would have a better chance landing on Ord Mantell. There is nothing close that would be safer and I don't like the idea of being on Ord Mantell without a ship to leave in if things get too…"

Leia sits back. "Okay." Leia looks at Han. "Do you own any pants without the stripes?"

Han looks down at his pants and gives a lopsided grin.

Control Operator, "Submit your ID transponder code."

Han pushes a button and he and Leia sit and wait for further instructions.

Control Operator, "Permission granted. You may land Victory Ring on platform 319, Captain Valrond."

Leia looks at Han. "Valrond?"

Han shrugs.

Once the Falcon lands, Han goes back to his cabin to change into some clothes that don't look like his normal wardrobe. Han comes out in a black shirt and black pants.

Leia looks Han up and down and involuntarily smiles. She catches herself, but not before Han sees her. Trying to blow off her reaction she gets up and starts walking to the ramp. "We need to find a hotel."

Han smiles and follows her down the ramp.

The two check into a hotel under false names as a married couple. They go to their room to discuss their strategy for the next day. They walk in the door to find a small room with a single bed.

Leia looks around the room. "Great." Leia sits down on the bed. "So what's the plan?"

Han, "Well, the bank you need to go to is about ten minutes from here. Tomorrow morning, we will go down to the shops and make our way there. Then we can catch a cab back to the landing platforms and get out of here as quick as we can."

Leia, "Sounds so simple. Why did you not want me to come again?"

Han sits on the floor and leans his head back against the wall. "Wait until we are headed back to the base to ask me that."

Leia, "Well Captain Valrond you have an alias. I guess I need to come up with one too."

Han smiles, "You have one you're Mrs. Captain Valrond."

Leia shakes her head and decides to change the subject. "My father told me that Bria was asking about doing some undercover work. I thought the two of you were getting along better. Why is she asking to leave?"

Han, "I guess she wants to back undercover." Han gets up this time he is the one who wants to change the subject. "You hungry?"

Leia nods. "I really would like a bath first."

Han goes to computer monitor. "What do you want to eat?"

Leia walks up to the monitor she looks over the options. Han watches her as she is looking. "Stop staring at me."

Han smiles and looks back at the screen.

Leia points to something on the menu. "That." She turns and leaves.

Han watches her leave and turns back to the monitor. He pushes some buttons and turns the monitor off. Han looks around the room. "Should be an interesting night. Wonder where she'll make me sleep." Han sits down on the bed and takes his boots off. He hears the water running and lies back on the bed.

Thirty minutes later Leia comes out of the 'fresher in a robe and finds Han asleep on the bed. Leia kicks Han's leg. "Get off my bed Flyboy."

Han jumps up with his blaster in his hand.

Leia's eyes are big. "Han, it's just me.'

Han looks around and takes a deep breath. "You really shouldn't do that Sweetheart."

Leia backs away from Han. "I'll keep that in mind."

The door bell rings. Leia looks at the monitor at the door and sees a droid carrying a tray. Leia opens the door. Han stands out of sight with his blaster drawn.

Leia thanks the droid and closes the door. She turns around and sees Han will his blaster in hand. "Will you put that thing away?"

Han holsters his weapon and walks over to Leia. "Just being cautious."

Leia rolls her eyes. "Let's eat."

When they are finished eating, Han gets up and goes to the 'fresher.

Leia sits the tray outside their door and goes back to the bed. She takes off her robe she is wearing a camisole and panties. She pulls back the covers and gets into bed and turns off the light. "This is so awkward. I guess I could let him sleep on top of the covers. I don't think it would be a good idea for him to do otherwise, especially since he is involved with another woman. Is he involved with another woman? He didn't seem too concerned when I told him that she was leaving. Either way, I don't have time to be in love. Did I just say that?" Leia brings her hand to her head. "I can't fall in love with him. There is too much at stake, not to mention I don't know how he feels about Bria. I can not allow myself to be set up for hurt. He did come half way across the galaxy to save me and he didn't want me to come here because it is too dangerous. This would have set him up for a death sentence. If what Bria said about this man is true, Han wouldn't be safe anywhere even with the Alliance. That has to mean something. What does it mean though?"

The door to the 'fresher opens and Han stops when he sees the lights are off.

Han, "Where do I sleep?"

Leia is silent.

Han, "Princess, you awake?"

Leia, "You can sleep in the bed. You had better keep your hands to yourself."

Han rolls his eyes and climbs into bed.

The two lay next to each other in silence for awhile.

Leia, "Han, why did you do it?"

Han sighs. "What did I do now?"

Leia, "Why did you take a chance with this man? There is no way you knew for sure my father would pay."

Han, "I thought we had already discussed this."

Leia, "You have two less than savory characters after you. One will pay a million credits for your head and one wants either a million credits or your head."

Han, "Yeah."

Leia, "You already had this problem with Jabba, why did you add this problem with this other man?"

Han is silent.

Leia, "Han?"

Han, "I couldn't sit back and let Vader get you again."

Leia is silent.

Han, "From the information Blaxton had… I knew I needed help, so I took the chance that you father would and could pay."

Leia, "Blaxton? That's the man's name?"

Han, "Blaxton Eldon."

Leia, "Who are they?"

Han, "Former Imps turned mercenaries."

Leia, "Do you think they might be an ally?"

Han looks in Leia's direction. "They are doing what they want to do. They have no love for the Empire, but they have no love for the Alliance. The Alliance could hire them to do jobs, but as you can see. They are rather expensive."

Leia looks at Han and can only make out his eyes looking back at her.

Leia looks back at the ceiling.

Leia, "Thank you again for rescuing me."

Han, "Which time?"

Leia looks back at Han. "All of them."

Han leans over and kisses Leia on the forehead. "It's what I live for Your Worship."

Leia looks back at the ceiling. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Han smiles. "You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out."

Leia rolls on her side in a huff. "You're so infuriating."

Han lets out a little chuckle.

The next morning, Han is sitting on the bed waiting for Leia to come out of the 'fresher. "Hey, Your Worship we need to get going."

Leia comes out of the 'fresher and sees Han sitting on the bed in his black clothes that he looks so good in. Leia stares a little too long at Han and he grins at this.

Leia, gets mad at either her reaction or Han's attempt to embarrass her, she doesn't know which. "Let's go Laser Brain."

Han and Leia make their way through the market. They stop every once in awhile and look in some of the shops.

Two hours later, they make it to the bank. Leia enters the bank first and Han follows close behind. Leia sees an empty terminal and walks up to it. She opens her data pad and pushes some buttons on the terminal then lays her hand on a palm screener. She looks at her pad again and pushed some more buttons. Leia turns walks up to Han. "It's done."

Han looks around. "Let's get out of here."

Han and Leia leave the bank. Han walks to the street to get a cab. He finally gets a cab to stop and turns to tell Leia. He sees two men standing very close to her.

One of the men speaks up. "Come with us Solo or we will cut your girlfriend in half."

Han looks back at the cab. "Go on." He turns back to the men and follows them and Leia into an alley.

Han, "Okay, who are you and what do you want?"

One of the men walks up to Han and punches him in the stomach. He then throws Han against the wall and searches him for weapons. "Our names are not important, what is important is Jabba and his enormous bounty. What could a piece of scum like you have done to piss Jabba off that bad?"

Han looks at Leia and then to the ground. "That's not important."

The man looks at Leia and smiles. "We'll get to you later."

A speeder races down the alley and stops just short of hitting Han in the legs.

The man driving the speeder orders Han and Leia in. Han climbs in.

The man smiles at Leia. "I am sorry about this." The man searches Leia for weapons and smiles at her again. "Who would have known a tiny little thing like you would have so many." He motions for Leia to get into the speeder. "You will have to sit in Solo's lap. We weren't expecting you." Leia looks at the man blankly.

The man smiles. "Or would you rather sit in my lap?"

Leia gets into the speeder and sits in Han's lap. "If we get out of this, I am going to kill you."

Han nods. "Looking forward to it."

The speeder takes off racing down the streets. Han puts his arm around Leia's waist and hugs her. "I am so sorry about this."

Leia turns back to face Han. "Don't be sorry; just think of a way to get us out of this."

Leia turns back around and sees that they are headed out of town. "Where are you taking us?"

The man sitting next to her and Han smiles and puts his hand to Leia's cheek. "Don't worry about that now. You will know soon enough." The man looks at Han. "Where did you find her?"

Han shakes his head and looks away. The man smiles again at Leia. "You can tell me later." He winks at Leia and laughs.

The speeder pulls into a rundown warehouse the men get out pulling Leia out with them.

The driver looks at Han. "Get out."

Han steps out of the speeder and is immediately hit over the head knocked unconscious.

The man who was sitting next to Han and Leia puts binders on Leia's arms.

The driver looks down at Han. "Get him locked up before he comes to."

The men drag Han into a room and chain him to a wall. The driver pushes Leia into the same room. "Sit tight." The three men leave the room.

Leia walks over to Han. "Han! Wake up!" Han doesn't move. Leia sits down on the floor next to Han. "I've got to figure a way out."

Thirty minutes later the men return to the room. Leia gets up. The man who was driving the speeder points a blaster at Leia. "Come here." Leia does as the man says and walks over to the man. The man motions to his friends. His friends walk over to Han. "Wake up Solo." One of the men slaps Han. "Wake up!"

Han opens his eyes and tries to focus on his surroundings.

The men start beating Han. Leia turns her head unable to watch the brutality being inflicted on Han.

After several minutes, that seemed like hours to Leia the man holding the blaster on her tells the men to stop. "Break his leg."

Leia has tears in her eyes and turns her head and covers her ears so that she will not hear Han's screams. The men break Han's leg and Han cries out in agony. The men then release the chains holding Han up. Han falls in a heap to the floor. The men leave the room and Leia runs over to Han. She lifts him up and leans him against the wall. "Why did they do that?"

Han, "They are breaking me down so I won't give them any trouble later."

Leia looks at Han's face. It is swollen. She gently puts her hand to his cheek and kisses his forehead. Then she cradles his head.

The man who has been smiling at Leia comes back into the room. He looks at Han and laughs. He looks at Leia. "Get up."

Leia gets up and Han struggles to keep eye contact with her.

The man looks Leia up and down and shakes his head. "What is your name?"

Leia looks at the man defiantly. "What is your name?"

The man laughs and looks at Han. "Feisty isn't she?" He looks back at Leia and smiles. "We will have to do something about that. Get over here."

Han attempts to get up and charge the man. The man walks over to Han and beats him some more. He looks back at Leia. "Now my dear, let's get to know each other better."

The door bursts open and a masked figure shoots the man dead.

The masked figure walks over to Han and bends down. A female voice says, "Oh Han, what have you got yourself into now?"

The woman takes off her mask and reviles herself to be Bria.

Bria looks at Leia and then back down to Han. "You were crazy to come here."

A man comes and takes off his mask.

Leia sees the man. "Blaxton?"

Blaxton smiles at Leia. "Princess, we meet again."

Blaxton unlocks Leia's binders and looks at Bria. "Let's get them out of here."

Blaxton and Bria help Han up and put him into the speeder. Leia gets in next to Han and Bria and Blaxton get in front. The four speed back to town and to the platform where Blaxton's men are guarding the Falcon.

Bria and Blaxton help Han out of the speeder and to the Falcon's med bunk.

Leia watches from the door as Bria begins a scan on Han. She looks at the readout and begins to work on Han.

Blaxton, "He's not going to be able to fly for awhile. Let's get his ship up and dock it with the Eternal Silence."

Bria nods.

Blaxton turns to leave. "Princess, we are going to dock Captain Solo's ship with mine. You and Captain Solo can stay on my ship until he is well enough to fly."

Leia nods. "Thank you."

Blaxton leaves.

Leia continues to watch Bria work on Han. "How bad is he?"

Bria hands Leia the readout. "Oh."

Bria, "They really worked him over."

Leia, "It was pretty brutal."

Bria looks at Leia. "That's all I can do for him here. Blaxton has better medical equipment. I'm going to go see if he needs any help."

Bria leaves and Leia walks up to Han. She sits next to Han and lays her head on the bed and begins to weep.

A few minutes later Leia feels the Falcon lift off.

Han fells it too. He opens one of his swollen eyes and struggles to speak. "Where…"

Leia looks up and hushes Han. "You need to rest. Blaxton and Bria saved us. We're on the Falcon and we are about to dock with Blaxton's ship. Bria said that the medical facilities are better there."

Han looks at Leia.

Leia smiles. "Blaxton and Bria are flying your ship. Relax now. Everything is going to be okay."

Han closes his eyes and Leia bends down and kisses him on the forehead. She hears someone clear their throat. Leia looks behind her and sees Bria standing in the doorway.

Bria, "How is he doing?"

Leia looks back at Han. "He woke up for a minute. I told him where he was and what was going on. Then he fell back asleep."

Bria looks at Han. "I love him, but his love for me has died. He loves you. Don't make the same mistakes I've made." Bria hangs her head and walks away.

Leia watches Bria leave. She looks shocked.


End file.
